


What can I do, if I don't have you

by Morearty



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, MiNayeon are getting divorced, SMC are kids, angst with a happy ending (?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morearty/pseuds/Morearty
Summary: As much they're great parents to Dahyun, being great doesn't apply to them as lovers. Now that they are getting divorced, they were hit with the sudden what ifs. They wonder if their decision would really be the best for their daughter.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 53
Kudos: 187





	1. Meet in that beautiful memory

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter's songs:  
> Day6- I loved you  
> IU ft. Suga- Eight  
> Seventeen- Habit

"Dahyun-ah! Hurry up! Your mom is almost here.." Nayeon shouted whilst packing Dahyun's clothes and some other essentials, "I don't want to hear another nagging from her" she murmured under her breath.

Nearly done with packing, Nayeon almost fell forward face first when Dahyun jumped clinging on her back while shouting "Mamaaaaa" in the process. They both giggled as Dahyun prepped her mom with little kisses still onto her back.

Once Nayeon regained her balance she scooped little Dahyun from her back, gently squeezing her into a tight embrace, "I'm going to miss you Dahyunie" she whispered to the little one's ear.

Dahyun then looked straight into her mother's eyes and said, "Mama I don't get it."

"What is?"

"Why are you not joining me and mommy's trip?" confusion and curiosity evident from Dahyun's voice.

It is always like this whenever Mina will come to get Dahyun for the weekends or sometimes if they will go on a trip somewhere. Dahyun will always ask why Nayeon is not coming with them when it was always them three, wherever they go, each one of them has to be there, and with the change of the routine, Dahyun is left baffled.

Nayeon sighs, she tries to explain it to Dahyun with the best of her abilities, but it was never her forte, it's always Mina who can talk to their kid with this kind of things, it's their thing, but clearly, the latter is not there, so there is Nayeon, left with the pressure of saying the right words to their little one, her little one.

"Mama and Mommy need to be away from each other for a while, you know that Dahyunie, right?" Nayeon started, trying to be careful with her words.

Dahyun looked at her mother intently, doing her best to understand, "Why?" she asked.

"Because we fight a lot," the least Nayeon can do for her daughter is, to be honest, "We can't let you live with that kind of environment baby, it's not healthy."

Oblivious as she is, Dahyun replied, "Then don't fight?" making Nayeon chuckle.

"I wish it was that easy baby," Nayeon remarks.

"It is Mama! The other day, Chaeyoungie and I had a fight. I want to use white and she wants to use red, we cried, but we said sorry and used pink, then we hugged. Mama, it's easy!"

"Dahyunie, when you get older, you will then know problems are harder when you're an adult" Nayeon explained, earning a cute pout from the kid.

"Did you say sorry?" Dahyun asked from her mother's hold.

"I did, many times" Nayeon tried to smile at the bitter memory.

"Did mommy say sorry?" another question from the child, only answered by a tight-lipped smile.

"Did you hug?"

"Your mommy tried to," a beat, "but let's talk about that next time okay? Mommy is going to be here anytime soon, you don't want to be late for your trip do you?"

Nayeon forced the remaining energy she has left to sound enthusiastic, for keeping herself from shedding tears in front of her child almost drained her to the fullest.

"Nooo!" Dahyun jumped from her mother's hold,

"Then go brush your teeth, I already put toothpaste on it!" Nayeon half-shouted as Dahyun ran to their bathroom.

"Be careful not to trip Dahyun-ah!"

Once Dahyun is gone, a tear helplessly falls out, remembering things, it opens up a wound that is yet to heal, it hurts.

But then, responsibilities. A wound should not stop a person from living, it would always be scratched, it can't be helped. Nayeon is just waiting for the time for it to grow numb. With that in mind, she continued to pack Dahyun's things.

***

15 minutes had passed when the two heard a knock from the door.

Dahyun sprang from the couch and ran towards the door opening it without a word, knowing it was her other mother.

A blonde woman greeted Dahyun into an embrace,

"Mommyyyy!!" Dahyun shrieked seeing her mother again for the week, "Your hair looks good Mommy!" she compliments as she caresses the now bright hair.

"Do you like it, honey?" Mina asked.

"It looks good on you," Nayeon uttered.

No one said anything for a while, creating an unnecessary awkward silence, it took Nayeon to herself to ease the tension.

"Here," Nayeon handed the bag to her wife, soon to be ex-wife, "Dahyun's shirts and pants are in the main compartment and her toiletries are inside the pockets." Mina probably knew that already but she just felt the need to say something else.

"Oh.. then, uhm... I guess we're ready to go?" Mina asked Dahyun in return, avoiding eye contact with the older woman.

"I am!" Dahyun answered too excitedly, then stopped jumping when she remembered Nayeon, her other mother, "Is Mama really not going with us?"

Mina looked at Nayeon who suddenly looked so small and defeated. For some time in a while, this is her first time looking at the latter this close, there were visible dark circles under her eyes, _she must have had it hard too, harder than me perhaps._

_Don't. Cry. In. Front. Of. Your. Child. Nayeon. Not. Right. Now._

With a shaky voice, Nayeon answered, "I erm.. will go to aunt Momo's, so I can't go right now, next time we'll go there again, okay baby?"

Dahyun answered with a nod, now clinging to Mina's neck.

Both parents are glad about this trait of Dahyun, she's the most understanding kid any parent could ask for, maybe that's why they decided to at least provide her with the peaceful life she deserves.

"So.. we'll be going now," Mina bid farewell.

"Okay, have a safe trip."

Both Mina and Dahyun had their backs turned when Nayeon called, "Dahyun-ah" making them both look at her.

"I love you," she said pertaining to Dahyun but kept eye contact with Mina.

"I love you too Mama! See you on Monday!" Dahyun waved, smiling 'til her eyes formed a line.

"See you on Monday!" Nayeon waved back.

Before going, Mina then again turned to Nayeon once more, "Uhm.. next time, don't let Dahyun open the door, it's not safe," she said carefully to not cause a fight but still with intent to be taken seriously, "Have fun at Momo's." she added before closing the door.

_Yeah… Have fun._

\---

It was still early when they arrived at the amusement park, Mina and Dahyun are both excited to spend time with each other as it has been long since they went out to bond mostly because of Mina's busy schedule. They spend weekends together as her mothers' agreement, but today is the first time they went out for a trip in a while.

"Are you excited Dahyun-ah?" Mina asked her daughter with a smile on her face.

Her daughter's reaction did not disappoint, the little one skipped giggling in her mother's hold.

It was sunny but not too much that it'll damage skin, overall, it was a nice day.

They first went to the shop just outside the entrance to buy some snacks and water in case Dahyun gets thirsty. Aside from the various snacks, the store also sells some merch from the park, there are carved souvenirs, fancy headbands, and clothing items.

Mina was about to pay at the cashier when she felt her hands were empty, she looked down only to find out Dahyun wasn't holding her hand anymore. Her heart quickly picked up the pace and her palms started to sweat when she looked around the store and didn't find a Dahyun in sight.

She didn't want to cause false alarm so Mina tried to calm herself first before going hysterical about her missing child. "Dahyun.." she called out, "Dahyun where are you.." it was as if the universe took her side when a minute later the store became empty. It is now quiet, so she called out again, "Dahyun-ah…"

A giggle.

Mina felt a wave of relief once she heard the giggle. It was good to know that her daughter is still inside the store, the only thing left to do is find out where she's hiding.

"Dahyun-ah where are you…" Mina called with a playful tone, making Dahyun's location known with her hushed giggles.

Mina slowly walked towards the rack of sweatpants on the center aisle, keeping her footsteps lighter as she came nearer.

_1...2...3!_

"THERE YOU ARE!!"

Dahyun's little giggles erupted to uncontrollable laughter due to the adrenaline and anticipation of getting caught.

Seeing her little one like this, made Mina's heart swell with joy, she truly missed the time where she can experience this happiness every day, but decisions have been made. She can only treasure the moments like this.

"Mommy you found me!" Dahyun exclaimed.

"Yes! Mommy found you!"

Dahyun clung to her mommy's leg to give her a bear hug, to which Mina responded, kneeling to envelope her daughter to a tight embrace.

"Shall we pay for our snacks now so we can play inside the park already?" Mina asked.

"Yes, mommy!!"

***

"Wow!" Dahyun expressed in awe as they entered the amusement park.

"Where do you want to go first?"

The question got the little one thinking, she stood with her hand on her waist the other tapping her chin, after a minute, then her answer came, "Car sell!" she answered enthusiastically.

"Car sell? The bumper cars?" Mina motioned as if she's driving a car.

"No mommy, car sell! Horse!"

Mina can't help but burst into laughter when she realized what her daughter meant, she can't control her laugh that her daughter looked at her as if her mother had gone crazy.

"Mommy are you okay?" There's a genuine concern with Dahyun's voice that made her mother feel bad that for some reason, she can't stop laughing.

"Y-yes… honey.. m-mommy' s f- _uck_ '' Mina cursed under her breath as another laughter bubbled at the back of her throat causing her eyes to well up with tears, it's not supposed to be that funny, she knew that. With a deep breath, she tried to compose herself, "I'm fine, mommy's fine, let's go, let's ride the carous- just follow mommy, okay Dahyun-ah?" humor must be broken today, Mina thought.

They walked for some time before they found where the carousel was. The line is not too long since there are still only a few people inside the park, only a few minutes of waiting, their turn has already come.

Dahyun picked a white horse with a number 7 on the side, she had been eyeing it ever since they set foot on the waiting line, unfortunately, another kid must've thought the same.

Most of the time, Mina would just let the kid take the horse and tell Dahyun to pick another one to avoid conflict, but today is not "most of the time", she promised Dahyun, and herself that this day is going to be perfect, and Mina is persistent in keeping it that way.

"Excuse me ma'am, but we got here first," Mina calmly approached.

But it seems like calm is not on the vocabulary of the receiving end, "WHAT?! WE GOT HERE FIRST! MY SON PICKED THIS HORSE. THIS HORSE IS OURS!"

_Sheesh, she's really this pressed over this goddamn horse..._

"But ma'am you see, we were ahead of you on the line, isn't that enough of a proof that we were here first?"

"NO! THIS HORSE IS MY SON'S. THIS IS OURS. IF YOU WANT THIS HORSE THEN BUY THIS AMUSEMENT PARK!"

"I mean, if I have to, I wou-" Mina felt Dahyun tug the hem of her shirt, she looked down and her daughter gave her a look that stopped her, "okay, fine, we'll lend you this horse ma' am, it seems like my daughter found a better horse anyway. (Dahyun didn't)" she said before walking away.

"Mom, I will ride that horse," Dahyun pointed at the only horse available left, a plain brown horse with creepy eyes and one ear missing.

"Are you sure honey? We can just go again later then you can ride the horse that you want." Mina asked unsurely.

Dahyun nodded, and as a mom, she obliged.

***

Dahyun got hungry, so the duo decided to sit on a bench under the tree to eat the choco pies they bought earlier.

"Did you really want that horse Dahyun-ah?" Mina asked.

"At first I didn't," Dahyun answered honestly.

"But?"

"But I still had fun, it's also a horse."

"We could have waited for a few minutes more so you could ride the horse that you first picked though?"

"Mommy, no one will pick the last horse, it will be sad, I don't want the horse to be sad, mommy," Dahyun said, looking straight into her mother's eyes.

"I'm sure somebody will pick that horse eventually,"

"I am somebody mom, like you and mama, you are somebody, you picked me too."

Mina's eyes welled with tears again, but this time not from laughter anymore. What Dahyun said, made her realize how grateful her daughter is, something that she didn't dwell upon in the past. Mina is really proud of her daughter.

“A-are you happy that we are your parents?"

Dahyun smiled brightly at the question, "Yes mommy, I am! Are you happy too?"

“Of course I am! I have you, I will always be happy as long as you're there Dahyun."

"Is mama happy too?"

"Of course… I think she is."

Before Dahyun can ask another question, Mina stood up picking up the emptied choco pie wrappers and threw them at the bin near them.

"Where do you want to go next Dahyun-ah?"

"Car sell! Again!"

_This is going to be a long day_

\---

Nayeon's drive took half an hour from their house to Momo and Sana's apartment, usually, it takes less but the traffic today was bad, she thought that it was a good thing Mina and Dahyun left early so they probably didn't get stuck in traffic.

She rang the doorbell once, no one answered, she rang again confused because she was sure they're home as she called earlier to tell she was coming.

She rang the doorbell again when no one answered the second time, a minute passed and she was about to call the couple on the phone when the door opened slightly, Nayeon peeked and got surprised when it's not Momo or Sana that answered, instead it was their daughter Tzuyu who looks like she just got up from sleep.

“Auntie Nayeon?" Tzuyu asked, opening the door wider.

"Oh, Tzuyu! Where are your mothers?" Nayeon peeked closer to see if the two are in the living room, it seems like they're not.

"I think they're in their room? Do you want me to call them, auntie?" Tzuyu was about to run but Nayeon immediately stopped her when they heard a loud noise coming from the said room.

Nayeon's eyes widened when she realized what noise was that given the fact that this was not the first time that she had been here, but it sure was the first time that this happened with their daughter wide awake. She made a mental note to lecture them later, for now, Tzuyu's innocence is what's important.

"Tzuyu I think they're still busy, and I still need to buy a few stuff from the grocery store, do you want to come with me?"

Tzuyu seemed hesitant at first since her moms said to never go with strangers, _but aunt Nayeon isn't a stranger?_ So in the end she figured it's fine, "Okay!" she beamed, "but I will ask mommies first."

"No!" Nayeon panicked and now Tzuyu is looking at her weirdly, "I mean it's okay, let's not disturb them they might be too focused, but I will message them to let them know you're with me, is that okay?" Tzuyu just nodded.

Inside her head, she's thinking of how she's too good at this and might be better than most kidnappers. Nayeon reprimanded herself at her absurd thought.

"Auntie, where is Dahyun unnie?" Tzuyu asked as she held her hand.

“She's with her mommy, they went to an amusement park."

Tzuyu looked up in her direction with questioning eyes, "Then why are you here?"

Nayeon almost choked at the remark, "Oh Tzuyu look, balloons!"

\---

How she convinced Dahyun to ride the Ferris-wheel is also Mina's question, considering how Dahyun doesn't want to sit at the 2nd level of the carousel earlier, it was a surprise for her when her daughter said yes when she suggested riding this 180 feet tall attraction.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Dahyunie?" Mina asked patting her daughter's back to calm her down.

As nervous as she is, she's still determined to try the ride, as long as she is with her mothers, she will be fine, that is what she learned throughout the years, "Yes mommy, I'm okay."

It didn't take too long for their turn, they calmly entered the gondola, it was air condition inside, and overall, it looked secure, but when it rocked a bit, it made Dahyun tremble rooted in her seat clinging to her mom as they went higher.

Mina worried when Dahyun started to tear up, she felt helpless when she couldn't do anything but to console her little one since they can't just get out 180 feet above the ground.

"Dahyun-ah don't be scared, mommy is here," she cooed but apparently, it didn't help, her daughter is still shivering in fear for her dear life.

Mina knows Dahyun doesn't need some rational advice, what she needs is emotional support, but she's not so sure if she's capable, if only Nayeon was here, she'll know what to do.

***  
 _It was one of their usual family weekends, this afternoon, the couple decided to take Dahyun to the newly built playground in their village._

_They were doing so well, Dahyun is not afraid of the rock climbing wall at the park anymore, she can go up and down without trembling in fear, and now, she managed to climb up the slide effortlessly, however, the problem is, she can't slide down, she wants to but she can't._

_So here, Dahyun is stuck at the top of the slide, too afraid to slide down while Mina is trying to assure her that she'll be by her side._

_"Dahyunie don't be scared mommy is here, look at the ground it's not so high right?" Mistake! Looking down was a mistake!_

_When you're a kid, the world feels so big, and sometimes it's overwhelming._

_Dahyun can't help but cry, when she realizes how high the slide was, going down feels too impossible yet it's also frustrating seeing other kids go down happily. She wants to slide down too but she's very scared._

_In the distance, Nayeon is walking towards them, she must be done preparing the picnic. "Babe? What happened?" Nayeon asked, worried._

_"Our little one is too scared to slide down," Mina explained._

_"Aww, Dahyunie, mama will help you okay?" Dahyun nodded, still looking at the slide below her._

***

_"Wipe your tears first so you can see better"_

"Dahyun-ah, wipe your tears first," Dahyun did what her mother said, she wiped her tears with her little hands.

_"Baby, can you reach mama's hand? Hold it so you'll know I'm here."_

"Mommy is here Dahyun-ah, hold my hand," Dahyun held her mother's hand tight.

_"Don't close your eyes baby, you'll miss the fun."_

When they were at the topmost part of the ride, Mina looked at her watch and remembered the fireworks display will be anytime soon, it would be a shame if Dahyun won't see a glimpse of it, "Honey open your eyes, you'll miss the fun,"

 _"3"_  
...3

 _"2"_  
.. 2

 _"1"_  
1

_"Baby Go!"_

As Dahyun opened her eyes, different colors of light filled the sky, they were already on the topmost part of the Ferris-wheel but she felt courageous with her mom holding her tight, "Thank you, Mommy!" she said happily, "Thank you, Mama" she whispered, but Mina heard it nonetheless, barely noticing the smile that formed on her lips.

***

It was time to go home when they set foot on the ground again, they said goodbye to the Ferris-wheel all smiles.

"Did you have fun, honey?" Mina asked.

"Yes, mommy!! Thank you for bringing me here!"

"You're welcome Dahyun-ah, we'll go back here again soon okay?"

Dahyun's eyes beamed with hope, "Can mama go with us next time?"

"Sure, we'll ask her."

At the exit of the park, another store is placed, this time the items are more of souvenir stuff, the mugs shaped like a duck caught Dahyun's eyes.

"Mommy, can we buy the duck mugs?" Dahyun pleaded.

Mina can't say no, when her little one is looking at her with the most adorable puppy eyes she's ever seen, she nodded as a go signal.

Dahyun carefully grabbed a baby duck-shaped mug for herself, then grabbed the mommy duck-shaped mug and handed it to her mom.

They're ready to pay when Dahyun stopped in her tracks, "Mommy,"

"Yes?" Mina looked back at her.

Dahyun had a thought for a while before asking, "Can we get mama one too?"

Mina smiled, just because they're not on good terms, it doesn't mean that they have to forget each other, they still have Dahyun to keep them close, even if they don't want to, they have to, "Sure honey, get your mama one too."

With her mom's permission, Dahyun grabbed another mama shaped duck mug, for Nayeon. She held it close to her.

\---

The couple was cooking dinner when Nayeon and Tzuyu got back to the apartment, "Unnieee!" Sana greeted her with a hug, "Why didn't you call us when you came?"

"Nayeon unnie is that you?" Momo asked, half shouting from the kitchen.

"Yes, it's me Momoring!" Nayeon replied, "Are you sure you wanted to be disturbed?" she asked Sana in return.

Sana's face immediately turned red with the remark, "Unnie!"

Her embarrassment faded when her daughter tugged her arm, she looked down and saw Tzuyu holding a dog-shaped balloon and a plastic, full of bread.

"Mom look! Auntie Nayeon bought me bread!" Tzuyu exclaimed, nothing makes this kid happier than bread and her Dahyun unnie and Chaeyoung chingu.

Sana kneeled so she was eye leveled with her daughter, "Did you say thank you to auntie Nayeon?"

Tzuyu nodded and Nayeon did too.

"You both are doing a great job raising Tzuyu, Sana. She's a good kid, she has a great heart." Nayeon expressed.

Sana hugged Tzuyu and motioned her to go inside. The kid ran straight to the kitchen to greet her other mom.

"Shall we go inside unnie?"

"May I?"

"Of course!"

***

"Unnie why don't you play with Tzuyu first while we're preparing dinner?" Momo suggested, busy with what she's cooking.

"But I'm with Tzuyu the whole day? Let me help here in the kitchen, I'll wash the dishes." Nayeon walked towards the sink,

"Unnie," Sana stopped her, "It's okay, you can relax, we know you're tired, let us do this for you."

"But you two are also tired,"

Momo looked at her, "Unnie, a different kind of tired," she winked.

"EW! Fine, fine! I'm going!" Nayeon paced out of the kitchen where the couple was left laughing.

***

After they finished their dinner, Momo and Sana told Tzuyu to go to bed.

"Goodnight Auntie Nayeon, thank you again for the pastries," Tzuyu said as she kissed Nayeon's cheek.

"No problem Tzuyu-ah, next time I promise to bring your Dahyun unnie with me." Nayeon smiled, deep inside she knew that her daughter met great friends, just like their parents.

When Tzuyu left, Momo opened a bottle of wine right away, she poured the liquid into their glasses, half full.

"Before I forget," Nayeon started, "I know this might sound like I'm meddling with your business but please don't do that to the kid again, she almost lost her innocence earlier,"

The younger ones nodded, fully understanding what their unnie is saying.

"Also, I know Tzuyu is a responsible kid, but next time don't let her open the door, it's not safe." _oh my god I sounded like Mina._

"Yes unnie, we know that was so irresponsible of us, we promise to do better," Sana sounded so guilty that it made Nayeon guilty too, but they needed to hear it.

"Promise that to your child, I know you two are great parents, we all make mistakes."

Of course, Momo is not Momo when she isn't able to crack a joke in such a serious mood, "We will keep that in mind unnie, but for a second there, you sounded like a certain someone," Momo made a thinking face, trying to "think" who that certain someone is.

Nayeon playfully rolled her eyes at the attempted teasing, "Yeah, I know I sounded like Mina, just so you won't feel too bad, I also heard that from her earlier, Dahyun ran straight for the door when her mommy came."

"Speaking of Dahyun, how is she? We haven't seen her for a while now," Sana mentioned.

"She's good, a handful sometimes, but I wouldn't trade her for anything." Nayeon's eyes brimmed with tears as she talked about her child.

"Kids these days grow up too fast, later we'll just be surprised, they are ready to live on their own." Sana sighed.

Momo consoled her wife, squeezing her shoulders, "That's why we need to be there for them while they still need us, babe, we need to form a strong bond with them."

"While we're still on this topic, are you both going to attend family day?" Nayeon asked.

"Yes, we will unnie," Sana answered, "Are you?"

"I will,"

"As much as I hate to be the one asking this, is Mina going?" Sana asked in return.

Nayeon chugged her glass of wine, she can already feel the heat in her throat from the alcohol that she's consuming, "I- I don't know," her voice now raspy.

Momo is the one who asked this time, "Does Dahyun want her to?"

"I'm sure she does,"

"Do you want her to?"

Despite the alcohol, she still isn't numb, "That, I'm not sure," the tears pooling in her eyes, now fell for the world to see.

Nayeon is strong, but she's not numb.

Sana held the older close for an embrace, Momo stood up looking at Nayeon,

"Vodka?"

"Yes, please."


	2. I wish we could be together, clear in your dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon wants to move on, but the process is causing more tension between her and Mina. Nayeon's solution? Cheap wine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's songs:  
> Twice- Like a fool  
> TXT- Nap of a star  
> Got7- 1:31 am

Dahyun hummed along the song playing from the radio. 

"home home home home" she sang at the song's chorus. 

Sitting beside her, Mina is driving with a big smile on her face, bringing Dahyun to school every Monday from her house, is her duty, for them to have more time together, as well as it won't be a hassle for both Nayeon and her bringing Dahyun back and forth. 

"'Cause I'm your home home home home," Mina sang with her daughter. 

Dahyun sported a smile so wide, her eyes formed into a line. 

After the song ended, Mina turned off the radio as the DJ started to speak through the speakers, leaving the car silent. 

Mina glanced at Dahyun who was swinging her feet from the seat, still not tall enough to touch the floor. 

"Dahyun-ah, are you excited for school?" 

"Yes, mommy! I'm excited to see Chaeyoungie and Tzuyu!" Dahyun exclaimed. 

"Be good to teacher Park okay?" 

"I will, mommy!" Dahyun stayed still before asking another question to her mom, "Why can't I call her auntie Jihyo in school?" 

"Because when you're at school, she is your teacher, also, that is a sign of respect, do you get that honey?" 

"Respect" Dahyun repeated the word, "But why can Chaeyoungie call her mom?" she asked again, still baffled with the sudden realization that her mother's best friend and the mother of her best friend is her teacher. It's a lot to take in for a child. 

"Dahyun, because she is her mom, it would be too confusing for Chaeyoung," 

Dahyun nodded, whispering her word of the day, "respect, res-PECT" she kept repeating, mesmerized with how the word rolled smoothly on her tongue. 

The silence quickly followed after, it's a comfortable silence though. 

Mina thought Dahyun fell asleep when she glanced on her side, she saw her daughter thinking. 

"Mommy, I don't want to get old," Dahyun suddenly spoke. 

"What made you say so, honey?" Mina asked, eyes focused on the road. 

Dahyun hummed, thinking if she should say, after pondering, she figured it's okay to tell her mom, "Mama said when people get older, the problems are harder to solve, Mommy, the continent song is hard already!" 

Mina chuckled at her daughter's reason, nodding as she understands where she's coming from, "Dahyun-ah, what your Mama said is true, but if you ask me, I think problems are sometimes good for us."

"Problems are good?" 

"Yes, problems are good, it makes us learn things that we didn't know in the past, it makes us grow as a person," Mina explained. 

"I will grow tall like you and Mama?" Dahyun's eyes glimmered as she thought of growing taller than she is now. 

Mina laughed, "Something like that, but you'll know more about it later in life, for now, enjoy being a kid, don't worry too much about things."

Dahyun nodded, her mom really does explain things well. 

***

A few turns later, the duo arrived at the school, from afar, they can already see teacher Park greeting the students and parents. 

"Good morning aunt- teacher Park!" Dahyun greeted her when they came close to her teacher. 

"Good morning Dahyun," Jihyo smiled at her god-daughter, now student, "Go inside, Chaeyoungie and Tzuyu are waiting for you."

Excitement flowed through Dahyun's body with the mention of her friends' name, she's excited to tell them her stories from when they went to the amusement park the other day. 

"Bye-bye mommy!" she ran and hugged her mom goodbye, "See you on Saturday!" 

"See you on Saturday, Dahyun-ah, always take care," Mina reminded her, "take care of your mama too, okay?" She kissed her daughter's cheek goodbye before letting her go. 

Dahyun squeezed her mommy into a hug before running inside the classroom leaving Mina and Jihyo outside. 

"Kids grow up fast don't they?" Jihyo commented as they watched the kids disappear from their sight. 

Mina sighed nodding, "They do, that's why I spend my time with Dahyun whenever I can."

"Then are you coming to the family day next week?" Jihyo inquired. 

"I'll try my best to go, I still haven't filed a leave, also, I might be busy that day."

"I'm sure a day or two won't hurt your bank account Mina, you work so hard, a rest shouldn't be so bad."

"Isn't Sana and Momo coming too? And from what I remembered, you're also on their team, wouldn't there be too much of us?" 

Jihyo sported an unamused face, and it didn't go unnoticed by Mina. 

"What?" Mina nudged. 

"This is about Nayeon isn't it?" Jihyo, still not backing down from the conversation, interrogated. 

Now, Mina can't look at her best friend's eyes, she swears it wasn't the only reason, but it is undoubtedly a big part of it. 

Jihyo nudged her back, "Give one day to your daughter, she needs it."

Mina gave her a smile in return, "Enough about me, you, how are you these days?" 

"I've been good, Chaeyoung is just going through her talkative phase, nothing I can't handle." Jihyo flexed her biceps earning a laugh from her friend. 

"How about your… heart matters? She's still texting you?" Mina teased. 

Jihyo shrugged, "If you're asking if she still can't read in between the lines, then yes, if that's what you mean."

Mina gave her a playful push, "If you're feeling guilty, because she's my ex, I think it's time for you to give yourself a chance to be happy Jihyo, it's all in the past, I'm already getting divorced, if you do like her, then be happy, you deserve it." she said sincerely. 

Jihyo gave her a pat on the back, "If the time comes, you'll be the first one to know."

"I'll look forward to that."

\---

Inside the classroom, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are quietly sitting down at their usual table, waiting for the class to start. 

"I'm still sleepyyyyy," Chaeyoung groaned, she laid her head down looking at Tzuyu, eyelids heavy, fighting the urge to close her eyes and drift to sleep. 

Tzuyu copied, also laying down her head on the desk, she playfully poked her sleepy friend's cheek, "Aigoo why are you sleepy Chaeyoungie?" 

Chaeyoung smiled at the gesture, showing her one-sided dimple, but quickly faded, "Mom made me memorize the continent song."

"I memorized that too," Tzuyu said, face squished on the table. 

The two almost fell asleep in the middle of the chaos around them if not for the one voice that called them. 

"Tzuyu? Chaeyoungie?" A small voice called. 

Without missing a beat, her two best friends lunged towards her. 

"Dahyun unnie!" 

"Unnieeee!!" 

Dahyun was greeted with two warm hugs, and there, she is happy. 

\---

The week passed quickly, in a blink of an eye, it's the weekend again, and Dahyun is again excited to be with her mom. 

She's currently taking a bath when Nayeon hears a knock on the door. 

_I swear if this is Mi-_

"Hi," Mina greeted Nayeon. She handed her a box wrapped in a brown wrapper. 

"Oh, hi, uhm come inside first?" Nayeon gestures awkwardly, reaching the box, "Dahyun is still taking a bath, here.. sit down first, I will… go to the bathroom.. I mean the kitchen, I'll get you water." she rambled as she slowly stepped back towards the kitchen. 

When she's no longer near Mina's vicinity, she grunts in embarrassment and frustration into thin air, placing the box on the counter. 

Normally, Nayeon is the civil one between the both of them, but after she poured her heart out when she went to Sana and Momo's, she's now aware of the feelings she kept hidden even from herself, for months. 

_For the sake of your daughter Nayeon, for Dahyun._

She came back to the living room with a glass of cold water in hand, halting as she found Mina looking at their pictures hanging on the wall. 

"Mina…"

Mina turned around to look at her, and Nayeon swore she saw a light gaze upon the woman in front of her. 

She blames the heavens for making her ex such a beautiful creature. 

Nayeon felt her throat dried up, "Erm.. here's your water."

Mina received the glass, her fingers gently brushed against Nayeon's, hoping the other didn't notice her now red and burning ears, she dismissed the awkwardness with a giggle. 

"Uhm.. thank you… for the glass, no the water, I mean," Mina sipped from the glass barely getting any water, just enough to wet her lips, "I see you didn't take down our photos," she tried to initiate a small talk, but it seems like it didn't work because she saw Nayeon's sudden change of expression. 

Nayeon subtly bit her lip, trying not to snap as she found the question offending, with a tight-lipped smile, she answered, "I'm not that petty, Mina, there's no reason for me to take it down."

Mina hummed, sensing the tension, she backed down, to not cause any fight. 

As the angel as she is, Dahyun popped up suddenly, "Mommy!" she called out with a towel drooping on her body. 

Her two moms looked in her direction adoringly, breaking their mini staredown they didn't notice they were doing. 

"Dahyun-ah!" Mina beamed at her daughter, "Go dress up first, I'll wait here." she said, assuring. 

The kid nodded, hopping as she went inside their bedroom. 

Once Dahyun closed the door behind her, leaving the two in the living room, the air shifted from heavy and tense to now still and awkward. 

This time Nayeon is the one who broke the stillness, "I assume Jihyo had told you about the family day?" she asked, stuttering is gone, voice replaced with some confidence, coming from the fact that Mina backed down earlier. 

"She did," Mina, competing with her tone. 

Nayeon should've known, Mina is also as competitive as she is. 

"What about it?" Mina continued. 

Nayeon's gears are now running a hundred miles per hour, thinking of how to reply without sounding desperate, because a. she is not, and b. she's just asking for her daughter's sake. 

"Hmm, are you going?" she asked, sounding as uninterested as she can. 

"I don't know yet, I'll check my schedule." Mina shrugged the tone used. 

"If you're going, tell me," 

"Okay?" The hint of uncertainty in Mina's answer made Nayeon realize how she sounded, exactly what she was trying to avoid. 

"It's for the uniform, Sana needs the list of the attendees, don't misunderstand" she clarified. 

Mina frowned, "But I'm not thinking of anything?" 

"Yes you do, I can sense it." Nayeon, rolling her eyes. 

"I don't Nayeon, you're overthinking again," 

"No, I'm not," she answered defensively. 

"Yes, you-" 

"I'm done!" Dahyun announced happily, once again, preventing any unnecessary drama from her parents. 

"Are we ready to go?" Mina asked her daughter. 

"I'll get her things," Nayeon excused herself, leaving before Mina could react. 

\---

When Dahyun and Mina left, Nayeon was left all alone in their house, since no one of her friends was available, Sana and Momo took Tzuyu to her pediatrician, and Jihyo was too busy preparing for the upcoming event. 

With much time in her hands, she tried to do things to be productive. She cleaned Dahyun's room because even if the kid sleeps in her room, it still gets dusty and messy. 

After cleaning most parts of the house, and feeling satisfied with her work, she looked at the time and, _it's already 6 pm??_

Nayeon went straight to the kitchen to prepare her dinner, namely a pack of ramen. 

While waiting for the water to boil, she noticed the box that Mina gave her earlier, she reached for the box, inspecting it. _Hmm, heavy._

She ripped the wrapper, exposing the white box with a logo of an amusement park at the top, carefully opening it, it's a yellow duck-shaped mug, there was a letter placed inside of it, the letter goes:

_Hello, Nayeon, our kid chose this mug for you, we also have one. I honestly don't know why I'm writing this but I want to take this chance to thank you, for being a great mom to Dahyun. Don't forget to take care of yourself too._

_-Mina :)_

Nayeon didn't realize her tears, steadily streaming down her cheeks, only snapping back to reality when the microwave beeped. 

She didn't bother to wipe off the wetness on her face, letting herself be miserable for once. 

Nayeon is holding on for too long, she's been keeping this facade longer than she intended to, whenever she wants to let go of her real emotions, there is always something holding her back, may it be people or just the circumstances, this is the only time she'll choose herself. 

_Nayeon, just for tonight, let go,_ she told herself. 

***

Nayeon has been dizzy for the past few hours, from crying and letting it all out, she promised herself that she'll do better after today, so with the help of the cheap wine on top of their fridge, she then commenced her process of self-betterment. 

She walked towards her bedroom, with blurry vision, keeping close to the wall for balance, her other hand holding the mug Dahyun gave her as if her life depends on it because as of now, she is, depending on it. 

She sat still when she finally reached her bed, trying not to move much, to prevent herself from retching her guts out. 

"I can see… I feel you," she started to hum Dahyun's current favorite song as she caressed the mug from her hold, "because I believe in you" 

The cold breeze from the open window kissed her goodnight, darkness embracing her heavy heart like a weighted blanket comforting her after a long and tiring day, while the crickets outside sang her a lullaby telling her it's okay, everything will be okay. 

"Dahyun-ah," saying her daughter's name, she let out a fat sob, "don't leave mama too, please?" she begged the mug in front of her. 

The deafening silence answered her. 

As if on cue, hot tears started to stream down her face again, she held the mug closer to her, as close as it can get, holding it tight, hugging it, begging the universe for it to answer. 

The universe must be sleeping, for the answer never came. 

She called out again, this time it was her wife, ex-wife, "Mina," instead of a sob, it was replaced with a pained chuckle, still talking to the mug, she continued, "one mistake," a pause, "and it wasn't even entirely my fault, all those years down the drain," she snickered, "damn, fuck you," she breathed into nothingness. 

Nayeon almost swore at the universe again, when her phone rang and it's the last person she wanted to talk to at the moment. 

_Mina_

With a sigh, she answered, "What is it Mina?" she tried her best to not sound slurred. 

_"I've been thinking,"_

"Then good" a hiccup, "for you," 

_"A-are you drunk?"_

"And what if I am," Nayeon chuckled like a madwoman, "what is it to you?" she challenged. 

_"Look, I'm not trying to pick a fight here, I just need to tell you something, but I think I'll tell you that when you're sober."_

"Why call then if you're not going to tell me?" 

_"Maybe I would've told you if you didn't interrupt like that, well damn Nayeon, I'm sorry if I'm concerned? I'll call back when you're in the right headspace. Don't forget to drink water."_

And with that, Mina ended the call. 

***

At the other end of the line, Dahyun is peacefully sleeping beside her mom, not knowing her other mom's dilemma. 

Meanwhile, Mina made another call, "Hello, Jihyo? May I ask you a favor?" 

\---

Nayeon woke up with a loud knock on her door, she slowly opened her eyes as the sunshine peeked through the curtains. 

The knock kept getting louder, and it didn't help with her hangover at all, she just wanted to lay in bed all day and succumb to her thoughts. 

She groaned, feeling her head aching, it's as if it was being pounded with rubber mallets. 

The knock kept going, she didn't have a choice but to see who it was. 

With a blanket wrapped around her body, she walked towards the door groggily. 

"Who is it?" yawning as she speaks, "Oh.." In front of her are Jihyo and her daughter Chaeyoung who are waving at her. 

Nayeon waved back, with an uncertain smile. 

_Okay, so I definitely did not text Jihyo last night? Or did I??_

"Get ready, we'll leave in 10 minutes," Jihyo ordered. 

Still a bit hazy from the sudden agenda, Nayeon bolted back inside, running to the bathroom to grab a shower, but remembering how rude it was to welcome a guest, she walked right back out, this time opening the door for the duo outside. 

She scratched her nape, suddenly feeling embarrassed, "I'm sorry, here sit down first, I'll be quick." on her way to the bathroom, she turned around again, "Where are we going?" 

"It doesn't matter," 

"But how would I know what to wear?" 

"This is not a date, so just go! Wear whatever you're comfortable with."

"Okay, okay!"

Hearing how Jihyo is probably so done with her, she rushed back to the shower. 

***

"Why didn't you tell me we're just going to pick up this?" Nayeon complained, holding the stack of uniform tracksuits Sana and Momo had ordered for the family day. 

"I told you to wear whatever you're comfortable with, I never told you to wear long sleeves AND a blazer to top it off." Jihyo rebutted silently, as she counted the cash in her wallet to pay for the uniforms.

"I thought we have a meeting at the school, I need to look presentable at least," 

"Since when did the school hold a meeting on a Sunday?" Jihyo asked. 

"I don't know," Nayeon shrugged, "Maybe one of the school administrators lost his mind and suddenly had an idea to call a meeting."

"The people in that school are not as creative as you Nayeon, believe me." Jihyo sarcastically rolled her eyes, chuckling with the thought of a meeting on a Sunday. 

As the two bickered, the kid, Chaeyoung butted in, "Auntie Nayeon, is this what being Dahyun unnie feels like?" 

Nayeon turned her attention to the child, "What do you mean Chaeyoungie?" 

Chaeyoung looked down, suddenly feeling embarrassed for some reason, "I feel happy, having two moms."

Nayeon smiled, somehow, she felt proud that maybe her daughter feels the same way, but guilt took over after the realization that she and Mina can't be like this anymore. 

\---

"Achoo!" Dahyun sneezed due to the flour, dusted everywhere. 

"Aigoo, bless you Dahyun-ah," Mina said, handing her child a piece of tissue. 

The two decided to bake chocolate cookies after they watched a video of a kid cooking with his father last night, they _thought_ it would be fun, but it turns out that baking is much harder and definitely messier than cooking meals. 

It started rather peaceful at first, both of them are focused on following the recipe, determined to finish strong and maybe, just maybe, they are gifted enough to make a decent cookie, but then Dahyun insisted that the flour is powdered snow, she poured almost half of the bag on the counter when Mina wasn't looking, and when her mother turned to look at her, she sprinkled a fistful amount of flour on her mother's hair, chanting, "Mom it's snowing inside! It's snowing inside!" 

Mina couldn't bear to be mad at her daughter for one bit when she looks like she's having the time of her life, so instead of sulking because now she's covered in flour, she guessed why not join the fun. She grabbed a bunch of flour in her hand, not considering that her hands are relatively bigger than her daughter's, and threw all of it on Dahyun. 

The impact of the flour hitting her face shocked the both of them, making them both stop laughing, Dahyun being genuinely startled, while Mina, is trying to control hers. 

Dahyun came back to her senses after a minute, and so is her laughter, Mina got quite relieved knowing that her daughter is really okay. 

They dusted off themselves, and seeing the mess around them, Dahyun looked at the bowl, "Mommy, I think there's no more flour left," 

Mina checked the box of flour, "Dahyun-ah, it looks like we have to order the cookies online," announcing the unfortunate, they both laughed at what they ended up with, a bowl with two eggs and cooking oil, the box of flour, and a mess. 

Still, Mina hugged her daughter tight, thankful for the fun she's brought into her life, "Mommy loves you, remember that, okay?" 

Dahyun squeezed tighter, "I love you too mommy, and mama too." they stayed like that for a while. 

\---

"I love you, mom!" Chaeyoung exclaimed, running inside the restaurant's ball pit. 

"Kids these days, they're too independent now," Jihyo sighed, still eyeing her daughter from where they're seated. 

Nayeon nodded in agreement, "You're right, sometimes I'm afraid of when the time comes that Dahyun doesn't need me anymore."

"Yes, true, one day our kids will not need us anymore, time will come that they will be old enough to make their own decisions," she paused, trying to keep herself from tearing up, "but do you know what I'm sure about?" 

"What is it?" 

"That we'll always be their parent, no matter how much far in life our kids get, one thing is for sure, we'll always be behind to catch them, and that alone is an assurance for me, I will always brag that I am my daughter's parent, we are raising great kids Nayeon, there is nothing we should worry about."

Nayeon fake wiping her tears, smiled widely," Looks like I don't have to worry that you're my daughter's teacher," she teased. 

Jihyo gave her a side-eye, pretending to be taking offense to what the older have said, "Yah! Dahyun told me I'm her favorite teacher."

"Really? Must be tough competing with yourself?" Nayeon jokes. 

Jihyo stuck her tongue out towards the older as a reply. 

They exchanged teases for a while before Jihyo opened up a topic, Nayeon kind of expected. 

"I told her to go," she mentioned. 

"Mina?" 

"Yeah, although I'm guessing you already knew, I still feel like I should tell you."

Nayeon gave her a reassuring smile, thankful for her friend's gesture, "I don't think she'll go."

Jihyo frowned at that, "Why not?" 

She shrugged, "It will be awkward, I think."

"And?" 

"And what?" 

"That's it? So you'll leave your daughter wondering if her other mom will come on family day, on family day Nayeon, the one time that families are expected to be together."

"Dahyun and I are already a family, Jihyo."

"And so is Mina?" 

"What do you want me to do then?" 

"Ask her to come."

"But what if-" 

"No buts, grow some balls, Nayeon."

"No, thank you, I'm happy with what I have, but if you think this would be the best for Dahyun, then okay, I will ask."

"Tell me if she said no," Jihyo said with her eyes fired up, cracking her knuckles. 

Nayeon gulped, "Y-yes ma'am!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I use a tag? If so, suggest one!


	3. We'll be alright, I want to try again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina became aware of the feelings she shouldn't be feeling. Nayeon wants to go back to being the way they used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's songs:  
> JJProject- Don't wanna know  
> Monsta x- Happy without me  
> Jaehyun ft. d.ear- Try Again

"Dahyun? Where are you?" Nayeon called out, she is busy preparing for their visitors later, she's cooking baked macaroni, thinking that kids like the dish.

It's a good thing, Dahyun has been quiet, which means she can do more things without distractions, but it's too quiet, too quiet for Nayeon to be at peace, something is not right. "Dahyun?" she called once again. 

She lowered the heat on the boiling noodles, wiped her hands clean, and went to search for her daughter. 

First, she looked in the living room, no one's there, she then went to Dahyun's room, again with no sign of the kid. Closing the kid's bedroom door, she heard a faint noise of something falling coming from her room, she rushed, running down the hall, her heart picking up pace. 

Pushing the door open, inside is a shocked Dahyun, caught red-handed with her, holding a lipstick, Nayeon's bag open, and her stuff scattered on the floor, Dahyun's lips are tinted with a bright shade of red. "M-mama," she faintly uttered. 

Nayeon sighed deep, trying to calm down both from sprinting, and the sight in front of her. _Nayeon, just be thankful she's okay._

Without saying anything, she moved forth Dahyun, grabbed her bag from the floor, and picked up her things from the floor. 

Dahyun watched with fear in her chest, she ducks her head, "Mama," she hesitated, "Are you mad?" 

Nayeon, eyes glued still on the floor didn't bat her daughter an eye, "No, I'm not."

Still nervous, she asked once again, "Are you mad, because I was bad?" the last words almost said as a whisper. 

This time, Nayeon finished cleaning up, and her bag was put where it's supposed to be. She looked straight into Dahyun's eyes, pained with the words that came out of her, "I am not mad at you, Mama is tired and I was worried about you," she kneeled and hugged her daughter tight, with another deep breath, she let go, "You're not bad Dahyun, Mama just got a little upset, but I'm not mad." she smiled to cheer her daughter up. 

Dahyun hung her head low, "Sorry, Mama, I will behave well from now on."

Nayeon lifted her kid's chin, leaving a kiss on her forehead, "Go wash up, your aunties might be here anytime soon."

With a nod, Dahyun zoomed out of the room, her smile showing up again. 

As Nayeon was about to continue cooking the noodles she's been boiling, their doorbell rang, indicating someone's outside. 

She opened the door, outside is Mina, and right beside her is Jihyo, and Chaeyoung, who is waving at her enthusiastically. 

"Auntie Nayeon!" Chaeyoung greeted, hugging her leg, to which Nayeon responded by ruffling her hair, earning a giggle from the kid. 

Jihyo gave her a side hug, and Mina stood there awkwardly. 

"Come in," she opened the door, letting her guests inside. 

They all sat down on the sofa in the living room, waiting for someone to break the silence, an invisible tension surrounding them, no one knew where it's coming from. 

None of them said a word until they heard a noise coming from the kitchen, "Oh shi- I forgot the noodles!" 

Nayeon rapidly stood up to cater her noodles, based on the sound it made, it was for sure burned, but before she even got to the kitchen, they heard a shriek coming from the bath. 

The parents made eye contact, maternal instincts kicking in, without a word they ran to where their daughter is. And Jihyo, thank God for her, took charge of the kitchen. 

Their arrival in the bathroom was pretty quick, water was splashed everywhere, the faucet was still on as the water continued to run, and Dahyun was under the sink, crying. 

Nayeon crouched next to the little one, cradling a fully wet Dahyun in her arms, Mina turned off the faucet and watched her girls, worried. 

"What happened?" Nayeon whispered. 

Dahyun sobbed, "S-spider…" she pointed, both parents turned their heads to the trajectory of where Dahyun pointed, they saw a tiny spider peeping above the showerhead. 

Mina got her slipper in her hand, whacked the spider, showing Dahyun that it's dead and she's got nothing to worry about. 

"There, Mommy took care of it," Mina announced, cowering beside Nayeon to console Dahyun, still shaking. 

Dahyun turned to face Nayeon, "Mama, I'm sorry again," 

Nayeon frowned but she kept quiet, wanting to hear her daughter out. 

"I said I will behave well but," she can't continue, her lips quivered and tears began to flow again. 

Nayeon kept her close, "shh it's alright baby, it's not your fault."

Mina wiped the tears on her cheek with her thumb, "Dahyun-ah, it's okay to be afraid of things, it's normal," Dahyun looked at her, "Did you know, before, I was afraid of Ferris-wheel too, I can't even look at it without getting butterflies on my stomach, but one day, your Mama," 

Mina glanced at Nayeon, surprised that she's looking at her too, "She wanted to ride the Ferris-wheel, I didn't say no because I thought I can do it, but when we were lifted from the ground, I got so scared that I started to cry too," they both chuckled remembering the memory,

"But do you know what your mama did?" Mina asked Dahyun, she's not looking but she can feel Nayeon's gaze on her, making her heart pound. 

"What did mama do?" Dahyun asked, eyes glimmering. 

"She held my hand, like this," Mina held Dahyun's hand, she intertwined their hands together, "She held my hand like when you were scared to go down that slide, do you remember that?" 

Dahyun nodded. 

"What do you feel when Mama holds your hand?" 

"I feel safe."

Mina smiles at that, "You're right, I feel safe too when she holds my hand, back then," she felt her throat dry up, "She never judged me with that fear, and now, I am not afraid of Ferris-wheels anymore, because she never left me, until I was ready. I want you to remember that both of us will do the same for you, you don't need to feel guilty of your fears, we are here and we'll be there until you're not afraid anymore, do you understand that?"

Dahyun understood that it's no one's fault, her mothers made sure that she'll feel no guilt, and she's thankful for that, but it's just so heartwarming to be treated this way, that Dahyun got more emotional.

Nayeon rubs the kid's back, "Aigoo, don't cry, Chaeyoungie is outside already, soon Tzuyu will be here too, you don't want to play with puffy eyes don't you?" 

Dahyun shook her head

"Then you should get dressed, are you done taking a bath?" 

Dahyun nodded. 

Mina tapped Nayeon's shoulder, "I'll take care of her, go help Jihyo."

"Are you sure?" 

Mina gave her a reassuring nod. 

They stood up, Dahyun still holding Mina's hand. 

"Dahyun-ah, go get dressed with mommy okay? Mama will help auntie Jihyo cook," Nayeon was about to leave, she held Mina's arm, looking at her with direct eye contact, she wondered if the younger gets enough sleep based on the bags under her eyes, before being completely distracted, she voiced out, "Thank you," she said sincerely, without looking back, not waiting for a response, she quickly left for the kitchen. 

\---

"Chaeyoung, bring me the cheese please," Jihyo instructed. 

The kid grabbed the cheese and gave it to her mother who is completely focused on cooking, not noticing Nayeon step in the kitchen. 

"Hey," Nayeon approached. 

"Oh," Jihyo glanced up from grating the cheese, "How is Dahyun? Is she okay?" 

Nayeon hummed, "She's fine, just got scared of a spider," 

"Now I'm sure she's your child," Jihyo teased. 

"Yah! I'm not that scared of insects!" Nayeon protested. 

Jihyo smirked, scratching her chin remembering that one time, "Ahh, but remember when you cried bec-" 

"Yaaaah!" the older screeched, while they were bickering, Chaeyoung sneaked beside Nayeon, handing her a dry basil leaf, "I thought it was a roach Chaeyoung-ah!" 

Chaeyoung laughed heartily, "Auntie I thought you're not afraid of insects!" she teased copying her mother. 

Nayeon gave her a playful side-eye, "But a roach is a bug!" 

Jihyo snorted, "Ha! No one's buying that unnie!" 

"I swear Park Jihyo, if only you're not cooking right now," 

"Then what?" 

"Then… then.. thank you," Nayeon gave up. 

Jihyo smiled at her, "You're welcome unnie," 

Chaeyoung tapped Nayeon's arm interrupting their conversation, Nayeon hummed, "Hmm?" 

"Auntie, is Dahyun unnie done taking a bath?" 

Nayeon looked behind her back, hearing Dahyun's voice, she figured the kid must be done putting on clothes, "I think she's done, go to her room, Auntie Mina is there too."

Chaeyoung beamed, "Okay!", as she was about to run, Jihyo called her again and gave her a little glare, "Is that proper, Chaeyoung-ah?" her mom scolded. 

Chaeyoung stepped back, scratching her nape, "Thank you, Auntie Nayeon," she said. 

Nayeon pinched her cheeks, 

"Ouch!"

"You're welcome, Chaeyoungie, go play with your Dahyun unnie," Nayeon encouraged. 

When the kid is gone, Nayeon remarked, "I see, Teacher Park is strict," 

Jihyo shrugged, "They have to grow up with good manners," 

"If that's the case, thank you for cooking," 

"Anytime," Jihyo waved her off, chuckling awkwardly. 

"No, but seriously, thank you," Nayeon's tone became serious, "If you and Chaeyoung are not here, I can't imagine how chaotic that would be," Nayeon said, playing with the hem of her shirt. 

"I know, I'm a mother too, I understand how hard it is to manage to do things simultaneously, that's why if I could do anything to help, I will do it."

"Let me help you there then," Nayeon offered. 

"It's okay, it's almost finished anyway, just need to pop it in the oven then it's done!" 

"I'm sorry to make you cook right now, definitely not the best way to treat a guest."

Jihyo sighed, crossing her arms facing Nayeon, "Unnie, it's fine, seriously, before I'm your daughter's teacher, I was already your friend so you don't need to keep apologizing," 

"I know, I know, it's just, honestly, I don't know anymore, I feel like everything I do is wrong, so I just had to do better, and it's frustrating because I can't."

Jihyo sprinkled generous amounts of cheese on top of the macaroni, and put it in the oven, while Nayeon kept talking. 

"I'm scared that someday I'll mess up and do damage more than the things that I have failed to do now, especially if it's about Dahyun, what if I fail to become a good mother to her, what if I fail so bad that the time will come where she doesn't want to see me anymore, what if-" 

Nayeon keeps rambling and it's clear that she's having a hard time breathing, she's so lost in her intrusive thoughts that she didn't notice Jihyo come close to her. 

Jihyo kept her in a warm hug, with the tightness and sincerity of the embrace, Nayeon's tears fell. 

"I'm sorry, I'm always miserable every time you see me, to cry is the only thing I do and I hate it." Nayeon's voice is muffled, her face squished on Jihyo's shoulder. 

"Shh, it's okay to cry, if that's what makes you feel better, cry. Also, you're doing just fine, maybe right now you are pressured to be a good mom but as what we can see, you're doing fine, Dahyun is a great kid, she's kind, loving, and smart, pretty sure she became all that because of her parents. Cut some slack and be nice to yourself, you deserve it." Jihyo said as her fingers comb Nayeon's locks. 

"Thank you," Nayeon whispered. 

"You're welcome, remember what I said."

They stayed there, in the middle of the kitchen, until they had to part when the oven rang. 

"Unnie, go fix up, the others might be here soon, I'll take care of this," Jihyo said, wiping the lone tears on Nayeon's cheek. 

Nayeon hesitated, "Are you sure?" 

Jihyo raised an eyebrow, "Unnie," 

Before Jihyo could continue, Nayeon threw her hands in the air, surrendering, "Okay, okay, I'll go now."

"Good, oh and before I forget, be more confident, looks like you've got great convincing powers," Jihyo smirked. 

Nayeon playfully rolled her eyes at the younger, "Well, turns out she wanted to come anyway, didn't need any convincing or whatsoever."

Jihyo gave her a knowing look, "Still," 

"Aigoo, talk to yourself Park Jihyo, I'll go now," Nayeon said, waving goodbye. 

Jihyo teased once again, loud enough for Nayeon to hear, "Bet you were surpri-"

"Blah blah blah blah blah" Nayeon sang at the distance. 

\---

"Aaaand you're done!" Mina announced after fixing Dahyun's pigtails. 

"Wow! You look cute Dahyun unnie!" Chaeyoung cheered, she's sitting on Dahyun's bed, waiting for her unnie to be done to come and play. 

Dahyun hid her blush on her tiny hands, shy from the compliment of her friend. 

Mina made one last adjustment, checking if the pigtails are symmetrical, "Honey, you're done! You can play with Chaeyoungie now," she helped her kid go down from the vanity's high chair. 

"We can play now mommy?" Dahyun asked once again, confirming if can play already while her room is still a big mess. Her parents always taught her to clean up after herself, there are times where she'll forget, but as she practiced it over and over again, it became a habit, so she is an organized person even from such an early age, it makes her mothers proud. 

This time, however, they have a visitor, and the kid did wait quite a long time for Dahyun already, "Yes, just be careful, we'll call you when lunch is ready." Mina affirmed. 

Dahyun beamed, she walked closer to Chaeyoung before announcing, "First to sit on the couch is taller!" 

They both ran out of the room hurriedly, Chaeyoung protested, "Unnie that's not fair!" when she lost. 

A smile crept from Mina's seriousness, hearing the two kids bicker on who's taller, their sentiments and ultimate defensiveness on their height make good entertainment, cleaning up is way more fun with a little drama going on in the background. 

A little later, and she's done, all she has left to do is put the blower that Dahyun insisted on using, back in Nayeon's room and at last, she can have a break. 

She went in without knocking on the door, knowing no one is inside, "Oh!" Mina shut her eyes at once as she saw Nayeon clad with just a towel around her body, her hair is still damp, and water droplets dripping on her shoulders, "Sorry sorry! I thought you're still with Jihyo," she said covering her eyes, avoiding the sight in front of her. 

Nayeon snickered, not fazed by Mina who is clearly, blushing hard even with her hands on her face, her bright red ears gave her away, "Mina? What are you doing here?" she suppressed her laugh, "Also, why are you covering your eyes??" 

"I was going to put the blower back, AND, I'm trying not to invade your privacy, Nayeon," Mina retorted. 

Nayeon let out a hearty laugh, "What?? HAHAHA! I'm pretty sure you've seen my privacy countless times," 

Mina was rendered speechless. 

If there's a Guinness world record for the reddest human on earth, Nayeon thinks this Mina right now can compete and effortlessly take home the record. 

"Kidding! You can put the blower on the vanity, and open your eyes! I swear you're not invading my privacy," Nayeon encouraged, easing the awkwardness between the two of them, in this case, for Mina's sake because Nayeon isn't the one who gets flustered easily. It was only these days when her emotions were all over the place. 

Mina slowly opened one eye, peaking at the glimpse of Nayeon standing not too far away from her, "Okay, wait, you sure about this?" 

"About what?" 

Mina's hands flail in the air gesturing when she can't find the right words to say, _about, what is it really? "_ About…This whole thing?" 

Nayeon gave her a questioning look even though the person she's talking to is still eyes shut. "What’s so wrong about this? It's not like we're doing something."

This time, Mina opened both her eyes but still avoided her gaze from seeing Nayeon in such a vulnerable situation. "Nothing is wrong, I guess? But you know… Our situation.."

Nayeon's demeanor shifted, "Right, you're right, we can't mess up the trial."

So much for easing the tension, here they are, two souls skating on thin ice, one wrong move, everything will crash. And it's not like everything is fine at the moment, they were a mess, they both know it, it's cold and unsafe, but they had to put on a show, thinking that the beauty of a dangerous lake is enough to fool everyone to think there's beauty in snow, to put on a nice performance, they went in and skated. They need to retreat. 

Mina is the first one to speak, "I- I'll put this there, then I'll leave," she managed to say, feeling her throat dry up, her eyes glanced at Nayeon for a second, "Don't mind me, do what you need to do."

She was so close to reaching the safe terrain as she walked away, turning to a different direction from Nayeon to put the blower back on the vanity. So close. 

The vanity has a mirror. 

As she rolls the blower's wire, neatly untangling the knots, she can't help but to see Nayeon's reflection in the mirror, as much as she avoided, Mina caught herself unconsciously watching. 

First, Nayeon tied her damp hair into a bun, revealing more skin from her bare back, Mina's hands started to sweat causing the blower to slip, tipping off bottles of Nayeon's skincare essentials. 

From the mirror, Mina saw Nayeon gave her a fiery gaze, "Yah, if you don't want to _neatly_ put back what you borrowed, just put it there, no need to cause more clutter," she said facing the cabinet again to look for her blouse, her pale back once again showing in the reflection. 

Mina scoffed, "What? I didn't purposely do that… Who do you think I am? Dahyun?" 

"Even Dahyun is not that petty," Nayeon rebutted, now completely facing the mirror. 

"So what are you implying? I told you I didn't do that on purpose." Mina engaged in an eye contact battle against Nayeon, pride taking over her system. 

Mina doesn't understand as to why Nayeon has to make every situation bigger than it is, she thinks maybe it's her wife's defense mechanism or simply doing it for revenge or something, thinking about their past, maybe she is taking revenge, and if she's going to be completely honest, Mina thinks she deserves this up to some extent. 

To her surprise, even though she expected a full-blown argument, Nayeon is the first to back down this time. 

"Fine. I won't say anything anymore, can we go back to being civil? Even only for today."

But Mina can't resist saying her counter-argument, "Wasn't it you who started?" 

Nayeon looked offended, _here it comes_ , Mina thought. 

"Yes, it's my fault, I started it, I'm sorry," 

Mina, again, cannot sink in what's happening, Nayeon? Admitting her mistake, that's new. 

"Here, let's make a deal," Nayeon walked towards her, "Can we act like we're okay, whenever Dahyun is around?" 

"We do act like we're okay, when she's around, and aren't we okay right now either way?" 

Nayeon stared at Mina, not believing what she heard from the other. 

Mina asked, "We are okay, aren't we?" She knows the answer, if there's someone who knows, it's her more than Nayeon, but she wants- _needs-_ to reinforce her thinking that they're fine with their setup because suddenly, her feelings are being conflicted ever since from God knows when.

If she continued to feel this way, whatever she's feeling right now, the thin ice might completely shatter, and everything that has been going on just fine will drown on the lake with her. 

"Nayeon, we are okay." Mina declared. 

She flinched when Nayeon laid her hand on her shoulder, and it pains her, why did they ever become like this. 

"Mina, we aren't, we both know that, but if we need to fool ourselves to protect Dahyun, then let's say we are," Nayeon replied. 

She wanted to say that they're completely fine, because it will mean that she's also still doing fine, but she can't. This time she can't lie. 

It's still early yet Nayeon is already exhausted, really exhausted, she hasn't been getting any proper sleep, and she wasn't completely over with her emotional crisis, as much as she wanted to at least protect her pride, her emotional exhaustion is not giving her a choice.

Without much thinking, she laid down her plans. 

"If it's not so much of a stretch, can we act like how we are back then? Like how we were before we filed the divorce before we make the final decision, can we do this for our child?"

Nayeon can see the risks of her plan, but if it works out well in the end, and they proceeded with the divorce still, then it would be an indication that their decision is right while giving Dahyun a bit more time to adjust completely, also a reassurance that whatever happens, nothing will change with the way her mothers are to her. 

It was silent. Only their breathing can be heard. But Mina's mind is a mess. 

Questions and doubts are running around her head, if there is an accurate visual representation of what's going on inside her mind right now, it would be that one scene from Spongebob where all he can remember is everything about fine dining, yes, when the mini Spongebob inside his head is burning the place down. 

_Should I say yes? Would that affect the trial? Would that affect me? Would that affect Dahyun? What if we-_

"... what do you think? Mina? Are you still with me? Hello?" 

If Nayeon didn't tap her shoulder, Mina would've stayed there standing possibly longer, "Nayeon," 

The older looked at her in the mirror, still waiting for her answer, "Yes?" 

"Can I think about this first?" Mina asked, hesitant. 

Nayeon nodded, completely understanding how hard it is to decide right away, given the fact that her plan was not even that thought through, she gave Mina a shallow smile and a light pat on the back. "Tell me whenever you're ready."

"I will."

***

"Chaeyoungie?" Mina was surprised when she saw Chaeyoung outside the door, who looks like she's about to knock but is hesitant.

_Nayeon took a short breath before pacing back to her bathroom to change clothes, "Close the door after you're done." she instructed, and after, Mina heard a click from the bathroom's lock._

_At once Mina is alone, she was able to fix the blower's wire, and put it back inside the table's drawer, and swiftly pick up the knocked over bottles on the floor laying them neatly on the table now that she is not feeling pressure from anyone or in this case, Nayeon and her- sexy- back._

_She took a look again to make sure she had dealt with everything, not leaving any task undone that might trigger another fight. Mina left the room right after to give Nayeon her "privacy"._

"Why are you here? Where's Dahyun unnie?" Mina asked gently. 

"We are looking for you, and Auntie Nayeon too, Aunt Sana and Momo are in the kitchen already, we're about to eat," Chaeyoung explained. 

There's a cute look on Chaeyoung's face that Mina can't quite pinpoint, out of the three kids, Dahyun is the most bubbly, her smile is to die for, Tzuyu, on the other hand, is more on the serious side, she has a big heart that cares for everyone around her, especially her two best friends, even though they give her secondhand embarrassment sometimes, and Chaeyoung, she is the most unique, she likes a lot of things that most kids her age won't even bother to be interested in, another thing is she gives the best facial expressions, and that right here is what she's giving Mina. 

A mix of surprise and confusion is visible on her face, how she does it, no one knows but Mina, seeing it up close, it makes her lips form into a smile. 

"I'll be right there," Mina sent her back with a pinch on the cheek. 

"Ouch!" 

***

Back in the kitchen, Chaeyoung announced, "I found her!" 

They all looked at her, "Where?" 

"Outside Auntie Nayeon's room!" 

On the far side of the kitchen, someone choked on water. 


	4. Without even realizing it, a smile grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family day planning didn't go as planned, an overwhelming memory came back rushing to Mina, Nayeon on the other hand still does a good job of calming her down. The kids? one word, chaotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's songs:  
> Twice- Chillax  
> Twice- Firework  
> Got7- Firework  
> Day6- Beautiful feeling

"What if we tackle them to the ground when they're close to the finish line!" Sana proudly suggested. 

And as her wife who always supports her, also having the same brain cells as the other, Momo added fuel to fire, "So if we're not going to win, at least the other team won't as well!" 

Jihyo at this point is so done with those two, they have been talking about the strategies they will be doing to win the family day games over lunch, and no one has been saying something that is actually helpful for almost an hour now, if anything, at least Sana and Momo does talk. 

Jihyo kept quiet for a second and massaged her temple before saying something, she heard Tzuyu whisper to her mothers, "Mom, I think Aunt Jihyo is on Teacher Park mode right now," to which none of them listened. 

"Sana…" Jihyo can't continue to speak, she doesn't know if she should be worried for Tzuyu, having Sana and Momo as her moms, "Sana, that's cheating.. we're not going to cheat."

"It's not cheating if we're not going to get caught," Momo smirked, proud of her sentiment. 

If someone will ask Jihyo what's going on inside her mind, she wants to rip her hair off, that's all she can think about. Surprisingly, or not, dealing with those two soulmates is harder than having to teach a dozen children. 

As a way of expressing her gratitude to Jihyo, Nayeon took it upon herself to butt into the crazy ideas of Tzuyu's mothers. 

"Or, we can do countings to know when to jump," Nayeon suggested. 

Jihyo looked like she finally breathed after a long time, while Sana looked at her like she said the most beautiful plan a person could come up with 

Momo clapped so dramatically slow, "Unnie, you are so right! Why hasn't anyone thought of that??" 

***

Nayeon is seated by the head, next to her is Dahyun, followed by Chaeyoung and then Jihyo, the other end opposite to Nayeon is occupied by Mina, and to her left is Sana, in between her and Momo is Tzuyu.

The commotion of their parents trying to strategize filled the table, meanwhile, the three kids continued to munch on their lunch, stuck in their own world. 

Dahyun was busy eating her tomatoes when a  _ brilliant _ idea popped into her mind, she wanted to show it to Chaeyoung but seeing her so focused at her plate, she decided to show it to her mama instead. 

"Mama," she poked Nayeon's side, attempting to catch her attention from being so indulged in their heated argument about the sack race, "Mama, want to see if I could put the whole tomato in my mouth?" Dahyun asked, but she didn't bother getting a response from her mother to do what she just said. 

Dahyun shoved the tomato almost as big as her fist in her mouth, she instantly regretted her decision after that. For a second, Dahyun stayed silent, calculating if she could chomp the tomato in smaller bits, or should she ask Nayeon for help. Inside her head she's already panicking. 

No one noticed Dahyun struggling in her seat while all of them were so invested in debating, "Tada!!" it was only when Chaeyoung made a grand gesture of lifting both her hands into the air, that their parents' finally turned to them. Unfortunately at Dahyun's expense. 

"Ack!" Dahyun wanted to scream but only a grunt was able to be sounded due to the stuck tomato on her mouth. 

"Unnie!!" Chaeyoung's dramatic gasp was able to catch everyone's attention, even Tzuyu who was under the table feeding their dogs. Almost a quarter of her metal chopstick was stuck up Dahyun's left nostril. 

"Oh my goodness Dahyun-ah!" 

Suddenly, everyone was up on their feet to check on the poor kid, in a matter of seconds, Mina was already standing beside Nayeon. 

Thankfully, nothing so serious happened, except for the red nose, and stains of tomato juice on her shirt, Dahyun was fine. But still, Nayeon and Mina agreed to take Dahyun to her pediatrician the next day to make sure she really is okay. 

After Dahyun changed her shirt, she came back to the kitchen only to be launched by Chaeyoung into a hug attack, squeezing air out of her, Tzuyu stared at them from the side evaluating if she should join her crazy best friends or spare being smushed. 

Chaeyoung looked at Dahyun apologetically, "Unnieeee, I'm sorryyyyy!" she whined while meticulously inspecting Dahyun's nose. 

Dahyun decided to play along, "Unnie was hurt, Chaeyoungie," she pouted, making the younger pout with guilt too, Chaeyoung just wanted to show her doodle from the leftover pasta sauce on her plate but it caused a ruckus instead. 

"Dahyun unnie, I will give you my choco eggs every day!" Chaeyoung tried to bargain, "Please don't be mad at me anymooore," she pleaded doing a ninety degree bow. 

As much as Dahyun enjoys teasing her smaller best friend, she is not used to making people feel bad so she then ended her "angry" facade and in turn smiled so wide, everyone who sees her will have a boost of serotonin. 

"I'm only joking, Chaeyoungie, Unnie is not mad at you," Dahyun said, patting Chaeyoung's crown. 

Chaeyoung's eyes sparkled, she was really nervous about her unnie being mad at her, they do have small fights and bickering sometimes but they rekindle immediately. The three of them are practically tied at the hip, not being able to talk to each other will make them crazy, even Tzuyu who is considered to be an independent child still needs to be at least two feet near them every time. 

Chaeyoung lunged forward to keep Dahyun in a tight embrace, when her unnie rubbed her back she almost let out a tear. Tzuyu, who has been spectating them all these time finally gave in and joined their embrace to form a group hug. 

Tzuyu spoke in their hug, "So Dahyun unnie, do you still want the chocolates?" 

"It's okay, Chaeyoungie can keep them." Dahyun replied. 

"Hmm, Chaeyoung-ah," 

"Yes?" 

"Can you give me the chocolates instead?" 

And with that, their hug erupted into a laughing mess. Tzuyu may be quiet, but she does make the people around her happy. 

\---

Everyone finished eating after their chaotic discussion over lunch, the kids went to the living room to play, Nayeon stayed in the kitchen to wash the dishes, and Jihyo offered to help but since she technically was the one who cooked, Nayeon told her it was fine and look after the kids instead. Sana and Momo were out of the question in terms of cleaning up, so they are tasked to go with Jihyo and brainstorm ideas, serious ideas this time. Mina is the only one left to clean the table. 

The plates used were already stacked neatly along with the utensils, although Mina supposed it was only right to help Nayeon with the dishes.

She stayed with no other intention than to help, but Nayeon,  _ oh Nayeon, here you go again.  _

Mina gently picked up their used plates to put in the sink, she turned and saw Nayeon with her usual washing the dishes pose. One leg up leaning on the other. Memories came back rushing. 

***

_ "How can I help my flamingo?" Mina breathed on Nayeon's ear, back hugging her wife. Their position being a proof of how they perfectly fit in each other's arms.  _

_ "Flamingo??" Nayeon tried to sound offended, though it came out sounding like a giggle.  _

_ Nayeon felt Mina nod, followed by a kiss on her shoulder. It sent shivers to her spine.  _

_ "Yes, a flamingo," Mina said lowly, words coming out almost a whisper, "aside from standing like one," she chuckled alluringly, her foot slinked Nayeon's left leg, "you intimidate me," she kissed the shoulder again, "and you're so beautiful," the kiss moved to Nayeon's neck, her lips burning the bare skin,  _

_ "Mina," Nayeon groaned.  _

_ "So majestic," her last words ended with a nip on Nayeon's jaw, feeling like kisses aren't enough.  _

_ Nayeon was left paralyzed at her place, stunned. The water was still running from the faucet, thankfully her wife was "kind" to turn it off.  _

_ Mina stepped back a little bit, grabbing Nayeon's hands in the process to turn her around so they're facing each other. Smirking, she asked, "So, what can I do to help you?"  _

_ At the state of being flirted on, Nayeon is still Nayeon, who is she if not competitive?  _

_ "Minari," she mirrored a smirk, "You know what you can do," her hands wrapped around stroking Mina's nape.  _

_ "And what is that? I need your words babe,"  _

_ "I need you." _

_ Being the same height as your wife has its perks, for Mina, she can easily lift Nayeon up the table behind them with no sweat at all.  _

_ "Here?" Nayeon stopped Mina's hands from unclasping her jean's button, _

_ "Why not?"  _

_ "We eat here."  _

_ "So? What do you think I'll be doing?"  _

_ They had a mini staredown, realizing they're far too deep to back down, they gave in.  _

_ Their lips met halfway as Mina's hands continued to roam and explore Nayeon until it found its way again to unclasping the button of Nayeon's pants.  _

_ Their kisses started as sloppy and full of hunger, wanting to devour everything it can taste, after a while, it blossomed into a more passionate and slow paced once they got the rhythm. It was when their breathing became hot and heavy.  _

_ Mina played with the garter of Nayeon's laced underwear subtly asking for permission, the answer came in a form of Nayeon helping it ease off of her.  _

_ Just as it was about to be completely taken off, the ever so good at timing Dahyun called out from their room.  _

_ Being off guarded, they were forced to put their wonders on hold.  _

_ "I thought Dahyun was already asleep?" Mina whispered.  _

_ "I thought so too," Nayeon answered whispering too.  _

_ "What should we do?"  _

_ "Go ahead, meet me in the bedroom after," _

_ "Are you sure?"  _

_ "Yes I'm sure." _

_ "Okay, in 15 minutes, bedroom." _

_ "I'll wait." _

_ Before leaving, Mina gave Nayeon a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you." _

_ "I love you too." _

_ *** _

Mina cleared her throat, "Uhm...here," she handed the dirty plates to Nayeon. 

"Thanks, please get the cups too," 

"Yup, wait," Mina went back to get the remaining cups from the table, thinking of a topic to talk about, Nayeon beat her to it first. 

"You dyed your hair again?" Nayeon asked, she already noticed it earlier but there's so much that happened that it slipped her mind. 

"Oh, uhh just a touch up on the roots, how did you know?" 

From the living room, they can hear the chaos, Sana's voice echoed, as well as the kids' laughter. Just thinking about the mess she'll have to clean up later makes Nayeon's back hurt. 

She diverted her attention to Mina instead,"That's why, I was wondering why your roots are still blonde, I remember your hair grows quickly."

"Ahh, do you like it?" 

Mina placed the cups on the sink for Nayeon to wash, the table is clean. She grabbed a towel and waited by Nayeon's side to dry the clean kitchenware. 

Nayeon wants to deny that she contemplated long enough whether she likes Mina's blonde hair or if she preferred a darker black color. Not that she has any right to say something about someone's hair, but it did keep her up at night. 

"I do like it," 

Mina sensed Nayeon's unsure of her answer, "But?" 

"Well, I prefer black hair on you," she said honestly, "But that's just me, do whatever you want to do, it's just a matter of preferences." and it was the truth, Nayeon did think Mina does look good with her new hair color, it's still soft and shiny even though it was bleached. She was just used to seeing Mina with black hair. 

Mina nodded in agreement, although she may or may not think about her hair color for a week. 

Their conversation ended just like that, in one way or another, they wondered how they got from talking about everything and anything at all to being this awkward. It's painful in a sense because aside from being each other's wives, they are each other's best friends. Nothing hurts more, than seeing the person you're the most comfortable with be unknown to you. 

This time, Mina started the small talk, "I… I'm sorry for causing a fight earlier, I was really stressed these past few days and, uhh, I don't know really, it may sound like I'm making excuses but… yeah I shouldn't have, and I know you have a lot on your plate too, and-" she rambled, may it wasn't a small talk after all. 

"It's okay Mina, I shouldn't have snapped at you too," 

"-considering you take care of Dahyun, I definitely did not think about that, it was a dumb move, I truly understand why you acted that way too, and if you're still mad-" this is Mina in her panicked state, her mind short circuits and words come out of her mouth unfiltered. 

Nayeon knew what was happening, she still knows Mina best, and it pains her that now she's the reason for Mina's panic, far from being the person who used to calm her every time this happened back then. 

"Shhh it's okay, we will be alright," Nayeon hushed, running her hand on Mina's back, it sent daggers to her heart when Mina flinched. 

Nayeon continued to whisper sweet nothings, her other hand tapping Mina's arm to help her get back to normal breathing. She was thankful it worked. 

"I now understand what you feel Mina, thank you for telling me," Nayeon reassured her whatever she's feeling is okay and valid, not only for the sake of calming Mina, but it really did make her understand. "D-do you want a hug?" 

Mina doesn't have it in her to refuse, "Yes please," she needed it, they both do. 

Nayeon reached out for her sides, securing Mina close, encapsulating her in a warm embrace. In silence, Nayeon thanked the universe for this moment. 

"Thank you miss flamingo," Mina teased, easing the awkwardness, conscious of the reality they're in. She let go of the hug first. 

Nayeon chuckled keeping her hands in place, scared to reach for her again, "You're still pushing that flamingo agenda on me?" 

"Only when you wash the dishes hehe."

"So you still find me majestic?" Nayeon raised an eyebrow, she does like to compete. "Hurry up in drying the plates, the flamingo is getting tired," she teased. 

Flustered, Mina almost dropped a glass. She heard Nayeon snicker. 

\---

It was after dinner, the parents decided to extend their "meeting" into a wine night. The kids were then asked to stay inside Dahyun's room to play for a while. 

Little did they know, it would end up into another chaos. 

The three kids usually end up in a lot of trouble, may it be that one time Teacher Park sent them to time out when they were poking each other with the eraser tip of their pencils, or when they accidentally drew on Momo's important documents thinking it was scratch paper. They all survived the trouble with their aunts and mothers, but they never encountered trouble with a spirit. 

They cooped up inside a blanket, "U-unnie, I.. I'm.. I'm scared," Chaeyoung gripped hard on Dahyun's shirt. 

Dahyun gulped, fear settling down on her stomach, "Unnie is scared too Chaeyoungie," in turn she held onto Tzuyu. 

The thing is, Tzuyu is the only one quiet of them three, but she's the most scared, she can feel her tears pooling. She did not ask for this, it was Chaeyoung's idea in the first place. 

***

_ "I know a game we can play!" Chaeyoung announced.  _

_ Dahyun and Tzuyu listened to her intently.  _

_ "Did you know, we can talk to spirits using a glass?" Chaeyoung paced around the room just like her mother when they're in class.  _

_ Her two friends shook their heads.  _

_ Dahyun raised her hand, "Where will we get a glass? Mama won't let us borrow one from the kitchen." _

_ Chaeyoung beamed an "I know, I know, let me finish," smile. "The cool thing about it is we can use a coin instead if we don't have a glass!" she reached for her back pocket and held up a shiny 100 won.  _

_ Tzuyu intervened, "This is a dangerous game to play Chaeyoungie,"  _

_ Chaeyoung defended, "Tzu, I promise this is safe, I played this with my cousins once, I am still alive!"  _

_ Tzuyu is still not convinced, but then, she did agree when her Dahyun unnie and Chaeyoungie looked at her with puppy eyes. _

_ With all agreeing to play, Chaeyoung got Dahyun's whiteboard and scribbled the alphabet and letters and a yes and no on it. She placed the coin in the center.  _

_ At first Chaeyoung was just joking, her hand pushed the coin to the direction she desired, Dahyun's, and Tzuyu's hands following suit.  _

_ But as they asked more questions, even Chaeyoung fooled herself and thought the really was moving by itself, she then became scared for real.  _

***

They stared at the coin on the room's floor, keeping an eye out in case it moves. Chaeyoung wanted to run to their parents, but she second guessed that because her mother is Park Jihyo, they might be saved from being possessed by an imaginary ghost, but they sure can't bail out of her mother's punishment. Their fear doubled when Tzuyu shed tears. 

As the unnie of their group, Dahyun doesn't notice but she was pressured. She wants to hush and be there for Tzuyu, but at the same time, her heart is beating so fast due to terror. 

She ran her palm along Tzuyu's back, giving her the comfort she can give at the moment, Chaeyoung is still gripping her shirt, the collar almost chokes her. 

Being too immersed at staring at the coin, they did not notice Mina step inside the door. 

"Kids? What are you?-" 

Then the wailing began. 

Chaeyoung dashed outside the room, followed by Tzuyu, Dahyun rushed to her mom's hold.

When Dahyun felt her mother's warmth that envelopes her, that is when she broke down, Mina felt Dahyun's shiver, "Dahyun-ah, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked, but her child cannot talk at all, Dahyun was terrified. 

Mina's questions have been answered by the sight of the whiteboard on the floor, "Did you see a ghost?" she asked again, she shouldn't have. Dahyun's cry only got louder. 

They still have a long night she thought. 

\---

The night ended with kids crying out of Nayeon's house. 

Mina explained to them what happened, at least based on her observation and theory, the kids are still speechless, only muffled sobs were able to be sounded. 

Jihyo was calm while listening, Nayeon had to step in and remind her that kids are like that and no need to be too mad about a little scolding and a reminder not to do it again should be enough, she knew Jihyo is a disciplinarian maybe because of her profession, she had to, and though she might be calm and collected in front of them, they know Chaeyoung would be in trouble. (Nayeon's words did help, she did kind of let go when they arrived home, much to Chaeyoung's relief.)

Mina had to stay behind because Dahyun doesn't want to let go of her, so Momo offered Jihyo a ride home.

"Mommy," Dahyun spoke in between her sob, "Please stay here with us."

At first, Mina didn't understand what Dahyun meant, she gave her a nod. 

"She meant she wants you to sleep here," Nayeon clarified. 

"Eh? But I didn't bring any extra shirt," 

"Mommy pleaseee," Dahyun pleaded. 

And maybe it was exhaustion that erased any warning alarms on her head, she's too tired to see the risks of spending the night, she asked Nayeon, "May I?" 

Nayeon shrugged, "It's fine with me, you can borrow my pajamas."

Mina smiled at her daughter, "Then mommy will stay."

***

Their initial plan would be Dahyun and Mina will sleep in the kid's room, and Nayeon will sleep on her own. 

The plan was not followed, all thanks to Dahyun and her persistence of wanting to sleep between her mothers. 

"Goodnight Mama!" Dahyun snuggled Nayeon, "Goodnight Mommy!" she turned and gave Mina a kiss on the cheek, "I love you two!" 

"I love you," Nayeon answered first, 

Mina replied after, "I love you too."

It wasn't the most comfortable night sleeping in a cramped bed, but after a long time, Nayeon has slept with a content heart. 


	5. Just for today, I will run around like a child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family day and Dahyun's trip to the pediatrician.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 4.5/ a special chapter for MiNayeon day. 
> 
> This special chapter's songs:  
> Twice- Lalala  
> Twice- Sweet summer day  
> Parkmoonchi, Young k (Day6)- What a wonderful word

So they didn't win the sack race. Despite the simultaneous barking of Sana and Momo to the other team's players, they failed to distract them. Jihyo firmly told them not to even think about cheating, so they barked, sure they probably gave everyone secondhand embarrassment but in their defense, they did not cheat to win, they did get second place though. 

The other parents all cheered for the kids after the race, congratulating them for getting second place, making it a tie for first with the other team. They only have one shot left to secure the win, the parents' game, the tug-of-war. 

They promised to take it easy, having the mindset that family day is for them to bond with the kids and not to be full of competitive bitches that they are, just like when they were still in college. It WAS their promise until the other team spoke. 

_ "Oh their team is full of girls, of course, we'll win."  _ one man said. 

Jihyo had to calm Momo down when she was about to walk up in that man's space and give him a piece of "advice" namely being the fruit of Momo's years of shadowboxing.

_ "Watch them be sore losers later, I'm sure their kids would be embarrassed for them." _

As they all know, Nayeon is competitive, and petty if one was to add, hearing the word loser is enough to wind up her gears. Again, Jihyo has to remind them to not cause a scene. 

_ "Basing from the midget sized, this will be easy,"  _

They all looked at Jihyo, "What? I don't think it's me." 

_ "Yes, the teacher." _

This time, it was Jihyo whom they had to stop before she might commit a crime. "Ha! It's game on, bitches!" 

***

Long story short, the girls and the "midget" won, thanks to Jihyo's sacrificial shoes that got stuck on the mud. She had to receive the trophy wearing her cat-printed socks. 

"That's unfair! We were wearing white shoes!" the misogynistic crusty man appealed to the committees. He didn't notice Jihyo walk behind him. 

She tapped on his back, with the trophy in her hold, she offered a hand, "That was a great match, sir," 

When he didn't accept the handshake, Jihyo retracted her offer and kept it in her pants' pocket. 

"I guess we all become sore losers when disappointed, am I right sir?" she chuckled to make it seem like she's joking, God knows how much it took of patience for her to not say any more offensive remarks, "Anyway, that was still fun, congrats on getting second place, sir! Have a day you deserve!" 

***

Their team had lunch to celebrate their win, Jihyo had a lot of teasing from her friends of how it only took the word midget for her to be so riled up. 

Their lunch was finished and they had to say goodbye to go on their separate plans, the kids still didn't want to go but had no choice. 

"See you on Monday, Chaeyoungie, Tzuyu!" Dahyun waved from inside of the car. Her friends waved back, bidding her goodbye. 

\---

After the celebratory lunch, the Im family went straight to Dahyun's pediatrician to check on her nose. 

Usually, Dahyun was always uneasy and tense whenever she went to the clinic for a check-up. Though she was with one of her moms, her mind can't help but feel fear. Even if it's Nayeon who's with her, her mother who she feels she can do anything if she just holds her hands. But this time, both Mina and Nayeon are there for her, and suddenly, everything is alright, the white walls and alcohol-smelling corridors don't make her heartbeat like crazy anymore. Nearing her doctor's clinic, she felt fine, as long as her parents are there, it's okay. 

The doctor said that it had a little scratch due to being poked by the chopstick, but it wasn't that serious for the parents to be alarmed, also, Dahyun hasn't felt any pain so they were only prescribed an ointment just in case. 

Their trip to the doctor was quick, the sun was still up when they got out of the hospital, "Uhh...Nayeon," Mina called out before reaching her car. 

Nayeon slowed down a bit, while Dahyun kept skipping beside her "Hmm?" 

Her confidence got incredibly low after seeing Nayeon look at her directly in the eye, since when did her wife, her ex-wife (no she hasn't forgotten yet), become so more intimidating than she is? 

Mina scanned the watch on her wrist, "Well, it's still early to call it a day don't you think?" 

"Hmm.." Nayeon's gaze landed on Dahyun, maybe she needs this, "If you want, we can visit the playground?" 

"Near the house?" 

Nayeon nodded. 

Remembering the place where they shared many memories as a family, a smile tugged on her lips, "Your wish is my command, Ms. Im," 

She caught Nayeon's playful eye roll, she stuck her tongue out in return, "First to touch the car will get to eat the ice-cream cones!" Mina announced before running past them, Dahyun sprinted next to her and Nayeon followed after. 

***

They arrived at the playground and the first thing they did was eat their ice creams bought from the drive-thru that unfortunately had no cones to Mina's dismay, and Nayeon and Dahyun's success.

After eating, Dahyun played on the slide, and it made them realize how time passes by quickly, it was as if it was only yesterday their kid needed their help to go up the stairs and slide back down. She can play on her own now, it was a bittersweet sight for her parents.

The bench where they were seated was placed perfectly to capture the sun setting down, the stillness of the place added to the weight of the boulder in Mina's chest. Time is running, faster than she can tell, but she feels like she's stuck in a situation and she can't get out. Little did she know, Nayeon feels the same. 

She glanced at the woman beside her, Nayeon was looking at her too. No one said a word, but this time, the silence feels comfortable. 

***

The sun has set and the moon has shown its glory in the night sky above them. Mina parked outside Nayeon's house.

Dahyun was able to sleep despite the short car ride, Mina took it upon herself to carry Dahyun while Nayeon got their things. 

Along their pathway, Nayeon stopped abruptly to look at the dark sky. 

"Mina," she called, 

Mina stood beside and copied her with Dahyun sleeping at her shoulder, looking at the moon, "What is it?" 

"The moon," 

"It's beautiful isn't it?" 

"It is."

Dahyun murmured from her sleep, "The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Minayeon Day! Here's a special chapter :D


	6. And I'll be on the way in the middle of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina's car got towed, she called Jihyo for help. The help came in the form of Im Nayeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's songs:  
> Monsta X- Middle of the night  
> Seventeen- Home  
> Got7- The reason

Apart from being the all mighty Teacher Park, whom Mina and Nayeon entrusted their kid with, she was their friend first. 

Jihyo first met Mina through another close friend of hers, at first they had thought they're too different to have something to bond with, so they settled with the relationship of being borderline acquaintances and friends. Until that friend left for another country, both became collateral damage of being left alone. They found solace in each other. 

After years and years, they became closer than anyone would expect, being each other's rock when things get rough. 

Jihyo is a friend that is so reliable in whatever it may be, got a headache? She probably has some of those essential oils and paracetamol to tend to the pain. Too afraid to go to the doctor alone? One text, expect her to be there. She's everywhere, literally. 

And maybe because of the fact that she's Park Jihyo, she's the first person Mina thinks of when she is in trouble, a highly unusual occurrence throughout her best friend's life. 

The default ringtone from her mobile phone echoed loudly in her room, making her and Chaeyoung jump up from their slumber. She kept in mind to change it later to a softer, less aggressive tone. It rang once again before Jihyo could pick up the call without looking at who it is. The sound remained ringing in her ears. 

"Who is it?" her voice was still groggy from the sudden waking up. Chaeyoung went back to sleep nestled in her mother's arm. 

_ "Jihyo? Did I wake you up?"  _ Mina's voice sounded from the other line. 

This time, her drowsiness falters away, her mind is now just starting to work. She checked her phone if it really was her best friend who's calling her at almost midnight on a Friday. 

"Mina? Why are you still up?" 

Jihyo heard Mina laugh, not the mischievous type. It was the most awkward and nervous laugh, it was enough to make Jihyo worried. 

She gently eased her way out of Chaeyoung's hold, sitting down at the edge of their bed. 

_ "So… remember about the convention I told you about the other day?"  _

"Mhmm.."

_ "It started late, then well, it ended late.." _

"IT ENDED PAST ELEVEN??!" Jihyo flinched at her rise of tone, Chaeyoung as well was startled. 

_ "No, it ended like nine thirty-ish? But… my car had to get towed…"  _

"Yah! Are you okay?" 

Jihyo had thought of many reasons as to why Mina could've possibly got her car towed. It's not in Mina's character to engage in road rage, definitely not because of illegal parking,

_ "I'm okay, the car behind mine lost their brakes, it bumped into mine, they covered the repairs with their insurance though,"  _

Somehow Jihyo's worries were lessened, "How are you going to go home?" 

_ "That's why I called you,"  _

"Mina, as much as I wanted to go there, and make sure that you are indeed fine, I will. But you know we live by using bus and trains as a mode of transpo.."

_ "I know, and I promise you, I am physically well." _

Jihyo was intrigued by what Mina means physically, how about in other aspects? She wanted to ask but decided to go against it and save it for another time. What's important right now is Mina's safety. 

"What do you need me to do? Should I call-" 

_ "No."  _ There was a punch on her answer, maybe because she knows who Jihyo is pertaining to, maybe because she doesn't want to disturb others. It took all of her shame to call Jihyo this deep into the night, causing another interrupted sleep to someone is the last thing she wanted to do. 

A long deep sigh on the other end of the line, was heard,  _ "An uber would be fine, I ran out of data, and the internet in this convenience store sucks." _

"Tell me your location, and take care of yourself."

_ "Okay, I'll message you the exact address, also…"  _ There was a pregnant pause before Mina could continue,  _ "thank you, Jih."  _

It wasn't in their dynamic to be so cheesy with their friendship, they're not the ones who send long paragraphs of birthday greetings to each other, or even bother to compose sweet messages, it's not their thing. Simple sentences are enough for them to convey their thoughts and for the receiving end to understand. 

"Anytime, I'll hang up now. Be careful."

***

Jihyo understood what Mina wanted. 

The uber app is open on her phone, waiting for the details to be typed in. Jihyo can't. 

It wasn't because Jihyo doesn't respect Mina's request, nor did she want to play cupid. Her conscience and rationality are what's pushing her to do what she's about to do. It's also the most practical among the other options. 

Yes, Mina can fight and would fight if it all comes down to it, however, renting an uber is not the safest choice considering the ungodly hour. 

Jihyo chose the most reasonable thing to do, it might cause a fight between who knows who, but she believes her friend's safety is what's important. 

She dialed the number on her phone. 

\---

Unlike some people who have a healthy sleeping schedule, Nayeon tends to do the things she needs to do at the time when her body feels like it. She doesn't force herself to move, she believes her works turn out well when she's in the right headspace. 

She took a sip of her room-temperature coffee from the duck mug Dahyun picked for her. The brightness from her laptop reflects all the unopened emails from her anti-radiation glasses, it seems like an unending pit of irrelevant letters, it's making her back hurt. 

In an attempt to take a break, she grabbed her phone from the desk, and, timely, it vibrated due to an incoming call. 

Jihyo's name and number appeared on the screen. 

"Hello?" 

_ "Unnie,"  _ her tone seemed hesitant. 

"Oh, Jihyo, what is it?" her mug clunk from being placed back to the desk. 

_ "You should call Mina,"  _ Jihyo is not asking for a favor, she is giving Nayeon a task to call her wife. Her wife who she's not so sure what their status is. 

For the sake of everything else, she'll say they're civil enough to be concerned about each other.

"Why? What happened to Mina?" 

_ "Uhh… I have this gut feeling that she needs you.."  _

"Eh??" Nayeon was scandalized by what Jihyo said, in so many months, maybe a year, no one dared to tease them in their current situation. Maybe Momo or Sana does sometimes, but Jihyo? She isn't the type to do so. 

Nayeon thinks Jihyo is drunk, what on earth came to her mind so suddenly? 

_ "Unnie, okay, I'll be honest this time, though don't think that I was teasing you earlier, I do feel that she needs you right now. She called me before I made this call to you, her car got towed, she said she's fine… but do you think my conscience will let her ride an uber at this time of the night?" _

"Are you asking me to pick her up?"

_ "Yes, that's exactly what I'm asking of you. Don't tell her I called you though. "  _

Nayeon knows why. She knows Mina enough to assume that this is about the way Mina doesn't want to be a bother to people, even if she isn't, she'll feel bad and overthink it. 

"Alright, I'll call her," Nayeon agreed, not because she feels like Mina is still her responsibility, but because it would be the right thing to do. 

_ "Thank you Unnie!"  _

Their call ended with Nayeon, left without a single idea how she'll pick up Mina without hinting a certain someone named Park Jihyo called her beforehand. 

\---

Before she can back out and pass it on to Mina's fellow Japanese people, her fingers already pressed the call button. 

One ring was enough for it to be answered. 

_ "Nayeon.." _ Mina spoke first. 

_ Think of a topic Nayeon.  _

"H-heyyy," she almost slapped herself, surely, she'll come off suspicious with that high school cheerleader type of greeting she just made. 

"So, I need your help on something," she's not going to lie, there are much more believable excuses she can make, "if you were to describe me in one word, what would it be?" 

Her sense of hearing is still A-okay, it was proven when she heard Mina scoff. 

_ "What kind of work are you doing? Isn't that for high-school students?"  _

Of course, she'll be able to catch up immediately, Mina is smart, well, Nayeon is persistent. 

"This is like an evaluation for us, I actually don't get this either," she lied. 

_ "Shouldn't you ask your officemates if that's the case?"  _

It's getting harder for Nayeon to come up with something, she should've known better before she started putting herself in this. 

"It was an evaluation form based on relatives, you know, something about home and work balance," she's spitting out nonsense, anything can do at this point. 

_ "You can ask Dahyun about it, she knows you more than I-"  _

"Mina, just answer the damn question!" She's persistent, but not patient. 

_ "Okay! Okay, calm down! What was the question again?"  _

"If you were to describe me in one word. What would it be?" 

A bell chimed in the background from Mina's end, Nayeon can hear voices of men laughing, if she was right on her hunch, it was maybe about three people. 

_ "Wait, I'm still thinking,"  _

"Any word that comes up to your mind."

_ "Uhh.." _

"Anything," 

_ "I can't think of something, wait a minute.." _

"Mina," 

_ "Wait.." _

Nayeon's patience is thinning, she now realizes why Jihyo, who is a teacher, has impeccable patience, is Mina's best friend. Their friendship makes sense. 

"Yah, any word is acceptable," 

_ "Shh, I'm thinking!"  _

"FIRST WORD YOU CAN THINK OF TO DESCRIBE ME, MINA."

She did say anything is acceptable, so she had no right to complain when Mina cried out, 

_ "MINE!"  _

"WHAT??" 

As Mina was about to answer, the sound of glass bottles breaking echoed in the call, followed by shouting and shrieking. 

Nayeon is now on edge, especially with Mina being so quiet, her heavy breathing can be heard. 

"Mina.." Nayeon called. 

As long as she can hear Mina breathe, she can stay calm. Nayeon gathered her things, she then went and grabbed her car keys in case things got out of hand. 

After a minute of silence, Mina whispered,  _ "Nayeon, please pick me up.."  _

And Nayeon's heart shattered when she heard a sniff, she can only imagine how scared Mina is right now. 

She wasted no time, Nayeon carried her sleeping in her arms and ran out of their house, still clad in her pajamas. 

Once inside the car, and Dahyun safely sleeping in the back seat, she just remembered, she doesn't know where Mina is. 

To the best of her abilities, she tried to sound calm asking Mina where on earth she is, not wanting to put up more weight on the anxiety. 

_ "The convenience store… near our old apartment, please hurry up.." _

If she isn't with Dahyun, Nayeon could go up to 180 mph just to get to Mina as soon as possible. The convenience store is near them, the drive was only ten minutes from the house, yet it was the longest ten minutes of their lives. 

\---

Her panic from the shouting made her dash out of the store, being more vulnerable to danger now that she's alone near an empty alley beside the building.

Mina is waiting for Nayeon for what seems like hours, she doesn't even know if Jihyo managed to book her an uber, it's not important now. Her mind is set on waiting for Nayeon; it's only her who she trusts. 

The call is still running, she's too weak to speak or to ask if Nayeon is near. She sat on the sidewalk, her knees tucked near her body. 

The cold air blew, she had goosebumps all over her arms, every minute passing feels like forever. 

Her still panicked state made her think of things that added to her fears, thoughts that she believed were not true but somehow managed to pierce to her core. She thought she'd go crazy right then and there. 

A light came. 

Bright yellowish lights from Nayeon's car made every thought disappear in a snap, all left in her mind was to run. 

Mina ran, she ran meeting the still-moving car halfway. 

She opens the passenger's door, there's Nayeon in the driver's seat, greeting her with a worried look. "I'm here," she reassured. 

\---

Nayeon blew her coffee, smoke came out of the cup, reuniting with the wind that cools the inside of the car, parked outside a 24/7 coffee shop. 

After calming down Mina from her surge of emotions earlier, coming from her hysterical laughter turned into heart-wracking sobs, they decided to grab a coffee to ironically cool down. 

"I can't believe Dahyun managed to sleep all through that," Nayeon jokes. 

Mina let out a chuckle, "I wonder where she got it from?" 

"Definitely not from me," 

Her chuckle turned into a snicker, "Coming from someone who almost got suspended because of her tardiness?" 

Nayeon's eyes grew wide, she smirked, "Well, you're not the one to say, guess who managed to sleep all day," she knew she got her when Mina didn't retaliate. Her smirk got wider. 

Mina sighed deeply making Nayeon turn to her, with the limited light passing through the window, she managed to observe the younger's puffy eyes, even though she can't see clearly, she's also sure her nose is red. 

"Are you tired?" Nayeon held back to caress Mina's hand on her thigh, remembering it wouldn't be appropriate to do anymore. It's a bitter feeling. 

Mina rested her head at the door, containing the dizziness that she's starting to feel. She closed her eyes, the breeze coming from outside brushed her fringe. 

It was definitely a sight. 

Nayeon asked, "Do you want to go home?" she paused to think, "at our house?" 

It got Mina to return the eye contact, tiny balls of dark brown crystals that silently ask if the invitation was meant. Deep inside, it was yearning for it to be true. 

Nayeon can be a lot of things, she can and she'll deliver, one of the limited things she can't do is to disappoint. 

Mina's hopes are fulfilled. 

"I mean it, do you want to go home with us?" 

"Just for tonight."

\---

It was Mina's second night at Nayeon's. Dahyun pleaded, Nayeon approved, it was up to Mina to decide. Turns out she still can't say no to her little one. 

The night is young, they still have time to watch a movie. Dahyun picked Tangled, both mothers were shocked she didn't pick Frozen. Rebranding if they may say. 

They were seated on the couch with Dahyun in the middle laying down under a thick blanket. 

At one part of the movie, Dahyun began to ask a question they didn't know would be asked this early on. 

"Mama, do you know who my parents are?" she laid out the question innocently. 

They never hid the fact from the child that she came from their hearts and not from their wombs. Even before they met the child, she already probably knew. 

At that time, she was the longest child to stay at the orphanage, people who wanted a child came and visited her, raising her expectations she did not realize she had, only for them to let her down, and leave for another kid that suited their family more. 

She was only two years old going three at that time, she may not fully understand what is happening but she can feel it, she can feel the disappointment and longing. 

Her little playmates had come and gone, a new face will appear one day, and suddenly they'll disappear. No one stayed long enough for her to memorize their faces, the start of her life, it was only her and Sister Lucy, the nun at the orphanage. 

It was only them until a pair of kind souls was led to her. They appeared suddenly in her life, she didn't think their connection to each other would last. 

Her expectation was met and turned out to be greater when after four years, they're still in her life. The two strangers who magically arrived are now her mothers, her constants. She was reassured that she has a purpose, that she is wanted. 

Both parents were caught off guard by the question, one hesitating to answer, and one already calculating the right words to say. 

They chose to be transparent. 

Mina carefully chose her words, "We don't know them, honey," 

Dahyun nodded. 

Nayeon, asked in return, "Do you want to know them someday?" 

They saw how Dahyun stayed still, she doesn't want her mothers to be hurt or offended, but both her parents can see through her. 

Mina patted Dahyun's leg, just like how she does when they sing her lullaby to sleep, "Honey, if the time comes that you want to look for them, then we will."

"Know that it's okay with us if you have questions and you want to seek answers, we understand. So please don't ever think that we'll get mad at you for that." Nayeon added. 

All of their words are true and genuine. Although it did hurt so bad, it feels like they're about to lose someone; they're still holding on to be truthful, and doing what is right. 

For now, they only hope that Dahyun can feel their love, they might not be her biological parents but they strive to be the best people their child can have. 

Dahyun reached out both her arms to her mothers, Nayeon is the first to give in. 

Mina looked at them with full admiration, something inside her heart ignited. It's like every hurtful thing done and said in the past vanished. The sight reminds her of the time she lost being happy. She misses the feeling, she misses them. 

She gave in and joined their family hug. She might also give in to stay for another night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated, please leave one below! :D
> 
> Twt: @Chon_Seyoung


End file.
